The Downfall Of Us All
by MorganElizabeth959
Summary: A killer set on destroying the BAU had been lose in Florida. What happens when they're the target, but have no leads? Will this killer end the lives of the team, or will they be able to save themselves before it's too late? Mild slash M/R.
1. It's Your Fault

YAY! I wrote another fanfiction :D

I think I'm becoming a little too obsessed w/ CM, but hey, we all love it! Anywho, I have an idea of where to go w/ this, but it might change. People will get tortured and it might get a wee bit graphic? Not sure, if it does, I'll change the rating :3 Um, there might be a little bit of slash between Morgan/Reid, just because I can! So if you don't like, then stop reading it.

Um, that's all! I do not own CM or the characters!

* * *

_The room was quiet and dark, the only thing that could be heard was the soft sounds breathing. It was cold and had an eerie feeling to it as the chains rattled against the wall. The people in the room, one boy and one girl, were chained upon the wall. They had no idea where they were and who took them. The only door in the room creaked open as a tall and well built man walked in. The girl began to whimper as the boy tugged at the cold chains._

"_P-please don't hurt me!" the girl cried. _

"_Let us go you bastard!" the boy yelled._

_The man walked by them as if they weren't there, ignoring their voices. He walked over to a cabinet that was on the other side over the room. As he opened it, the girl screamed in horror. The man chuckled to himself as he pulled out an object of some sort. He traced his hand along the side of the steel hatchet, his eyes glistening with excitement. _

"_I-I have a daughter! Please let m-me go!" the girl screeched as the man with hatchet came towards her. _

"_Shh, there's no need to fret, my dear. You're just the beginning, so be happy your first. You're my new playmate." The man soothed._

"_B-beginning?" the boy stuttered._

_The man nodded, thinking to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. The picture itself was old and torn, but the faces on it were what the man really cared for. Those seven faces, smiling and laughing, all together. He tightened his grip on the picture, emotions rising in him. Without warning, he swung the hatchet, grinning as they screamed._

/

Dr. Spencer Reid walked into the bullpen, coffee in his hand as he waved at JJ who was walking towards SSA Aaron Hotchner's office. The blonde agent gave a small wave back, but she didn't look to happy. The young agent put his messenger bag on his desk, sighing at the pile of paper work. He glared at SSA Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss, noticing that they didn't have any. Just as he was about to sit down, Hotch and JJ came out of the office.

"We have a case, meeting room, now." Hotch demanded, looking angrier than usual.

Reid sluggishly walked towards the room, almost running into Morgan. The older agent gave Reid a worried glance, but continued on ward. The team sat down around the table as JJ pulled out files for everyone. SSA Dave Rossi was the last to come in the room, right after Penelope Garcia.

"There's been a few murders over the last week in Daytona Beach, Florida." JJ stated, focusing on the screen as she flipped through pictures.

"How many are dead?" Rossi asked.

"So far, the local police have ten bodies."

"Ten? Are you serious?" Prentiss coughed, choking on her coffee.

"Yes, and they've all been killed the same way. Garcia, don't look." JJ mumbled, flipping to the pictures.

The pictures on the screen were gruesome and bloody. The bodies didn't even look human.

"What happened?" Reid questioned.

"Basically, the bodies have been cut up by a sharp tool, axe or hatchet. But, before that, forensics show signs of brutal rape. There are even burn marks and bruising all over the body." The liaison stated, looking away from the pictures.

"This looks like a form of torture before the Unsub actually kills." Hotch mumbled.

"Do any of the victims have anything in common?" Rossi asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"None of the victims knew each other. It's like they were chosen randomly." Jennifer sighed.

"Wheels up in 20 minutes and everyone is going." Hotch remarked, leaving the room.

/

The ride on the jet was more nerve racking than learning about the murders. Everyone, including Garcia, was going over the case file. Spencer was sitting beside Derek, while the girls were all together. Hotch and Rossi were talking about the case privately.

Reid read the case within seconds and was just glancing over the pictures again. He winced as he saw one of the victims arm covered in needle marks. Morgan saw the worried look on his friend's face.

"What's wrong, Pretty Boy?"

"Nothing, just…these ways that he tortures them is very inhumane." He retorted.

"He's a killer. He probably gets a kick out of the torture he inflicts on these people."

"It's wrong."

"Reid, what's eating you? You've seen cases like this before."

The young genius bit his lip and looked out the window. He didn't want to talk about the pictures or his past. It wasn't one he was willing to share. Just as Morgan was about to ask again, Prentiss walked over and sat across from the boys.

"This is going to be tough case. Garcia already feels sick looking at the pictures and Hotch has been on his toes this whole time." She sighed, leaning against the jet's window pane.

"We'll catch him. Don't worry, Prentiss." Morgan smiled, trying to cheer his colleague up.

"We're landing in 10." Hotch said.

/

"Reid, Morgan, go check out where the latest bodies were found. Rossi and I will go to the station and help Garcia set up. Prentiss and JJ, I want you to go talk to the victims' families." Agent Hotchner stated, getting in the black SUV. Agents Rossi and Garcia followed their chief without argument. The other girls nodded and walked off. Spencer and Derek got in a different SUV, heading towards the crime scene.

Morgan drove while Reid mumbled to himself. The genius was thinking of ways the Unsub caught the victims without being noticed by anyone.

"Reid, what do you think about this?" Morgan asked, breaking the silence.

"About what?"

"The case. How does one person manage to get all these people?"

"He could lure them. Actually, statistics show that 53 percent of people are taken by people they know, 27 percent by people they've seen once or twice, and 30 percent by complete strangers." Reid said.

"Yeah, yeah, you and you're statistics." Morgan chuckled.

The SUV came to a slow stop as the agents pulled into the latest crime scene. There was still caution tape around the area and one or two cops. Morgan and Reid got out of the car, walking over to one of the cops.

"And who are you?" the cop questioned.

"FBI, SSA Derek Morgan and this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. We're here to see the crime scene." Morgan answered, pulling out his credentials.

"Huh, well, the bodies were found over in that patch of grass." The cop said, giving Reid a questioning look.

"Thanks." Reid half-smiled.

"Aren't you a little young to be in the FBI?" The cop couldn't help but ask.

"Um, I'm actually twenty seven, and I get that a lot. I-"

"Reid. C'mon." Morgan sighed, cutting him off.

The young agent felt embarrassed, but followed his friend to the crime scene. The area was covered in blood, making the grass red.

"Why dump the bodies here? You can see it from the road." The older agent questioned.

"Maybe he wanted them to be seen?" Reid suggested.

"If I'm the Unsub, I would have to place the bodies when it's dark. Otherwise, passing cars will see me. So, how do I get the bodies here, but leave no trace behind?"

"He could have carried them, placed them in a trash bag and dumped them here."

"One man carrying all that weight? Isn't it a little much for one person?" Morgan cocked his head to the side.

"Not if he's a body builder. He could have the strength to carry the bodies. That could also explain how he caught the victims without much of a struggle." Reid stated, observing the bloody grass.

"Or he has an accomplice."

"I don't think so. This type of Unsub takes time and care into his tortures. Having someone there to help you would be too much of a hassle. Plus, I think he has a temper issue."

/

Agents Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau walked to the doorstep of the latest victim found, Ella LaVez. Emily knocked on the door, waiting for a response. The door opened slightly and a pale, older woman looked out.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she croaked.

"Ma'am, we're the FBI. I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is SSA Emily Prentiss. We're here about the murder of Ella LaVez. Are you Tanya LaVez, her mother?" JJ asked sympathetically.

"You! I-It's your fault my daughters dead! Get out!" Tanya screeched, fear in her eyes.

"Ma'am, this is not our fault. We're trying to find out who killed your daughter." Emily said.

"H-he said it was your fault! All of you! You and Spencer, Derek, Penelope, Aaron, and…and…." The woman broke down crying before she could finish.

"How do you know us? Who is 'he'?" JJ pulled out her phone as Emily calmed the woman down.

"He called me…he said….Ella was dead because of you…he….he said you would all pay dearly…" the woman sobbed.

Prentiss looked at her blonde friend with concern.

"Hotch, it's JJ. The Unsub knows us."

* * *

_Please review! _

_It gives me so much inspiration!_


	2. I Won't Let That Happen

Alrighty let's do this! Latest chapter in my new CM fanfiction! :D Warning later on for torture and ect. Still mild slash, so if you don't like that, don't read this :3

I do not own CM or the characters.

* * *

The BAU team filled into the meeting room that the local police station had set up for them. Hotch had a frown on his face, while the team sat down in the chairs.

"JJ, tell them what you told me." Hotch sighed.

JJ nervously nodded her head.

"Prentiss and I went to see the victims' families…and each of them had the same reaction when the saw us. Each family freaked out and cried when we told them who we were."

Reid and Morgan looked at each other confused, while Garcia typed something on her laptop and Rossi coughed.

"The Unsub contacted each of the families, saying their loved ones were killed because of our team."

"What?" Morgan asked, sitting up in his chair.

"Are you sure it's our team?" Rossi questioned.

"Each family listed of our names." Prentiss replied.

"He knows us. So, maybe, we know him." The young genius suggested.

The team stayed silent. Each member knew how this could affect them. Last time an Unsub had it out for the team, someone's loved one died. Breaking the silence, a cop rushed into the room, fear on his face.

"We've got another body and…you've got to see this." The officer stated.

/

It took only moments for the team to reach the destination of the newly found body. It was left out in the open, right by a public shopping area. Crowds of people swarmed to try and see what the commotion was about.

Hotch was the first to get out of the black SUV, hurrying to the crime scene. He stood still and stiffened as he looked at the body. The rest of the team soon realized why their boss looked nervous and pale. JJ covered her mouth, Prentiss looked shocked, and Rossi clenched his fists. Morgan glanced at the body, then at Reid.

"The victim…it looks so much like you…Reid." Prentiss mumbled.

The victim had the same hair color and facial structure as their young agent. He was even skinny and tall, almost a complete look alike. Beside the body was an envelope directed to the team.

"Morgan, see what's inside the envelope, but be careful, there might be prints on it." Rossi said.

The agent listened and picked up the envelope, gloves on. He opened it, slowly, and then his face twisted with anger as he read what was inside.

"Morgan? What's inside?" JJ asked, walking towards her colleague.

"It's all information on us. There's pictures too…"

Reid walked over to Morgan and looked at the letters. His face grew white as his eyes skimmed the pages and pictures. The letters did indeed have information on the team. Things like cases they've done, where they live, family members, and many other things. The pictures were snapshots of the team, together and separate. There were even pictures of their houses and families.

Derek felt sick looking over all the things this person had on them. As he was going through the things, a picture fell from the pile. Hotch leaned down to pick it up, but almost tore it up when he saw it.

"Hotch, what's that picture of?" Rossi leaned over his boss to see the image.

"It's a picture of all of us together…But…Reid and Prentiss's faces are crossed out." Their boss growled.

Prentiss and Reid both looked a little taken back. They glanced at each other, then at Hotch.

"You two, take this back to the station and see if they can get any prints. Stay together. And do not go anywhere without me knowing, got it?" Hotch demanded, staring at the two agents who seemed in danger.

"You're not taking us off this, are you?" Prentiss narrowed her eyes.

"No, I just don't want you out in the open right now."

Emily kept her eyes on her boss, but eventually walked away, going towards the SUV. Reid was about to follow as Morgan grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Kid, be careful, okay? Call me if you need anything." He muttered cautiously.

"Morgan, I'll be fine." The young man replied, taking the letters and pictures from his partner.

The older agent would have been fine with his friend's answer, except for the fact that he had been hurt by an Unsub before. Memories of Tobias and Cyrus flooded back into Morgan's head, making him wish he could stay with Reid and Prentiss.

Morgan let go of the genius and watched as he and Prentiss drove back to the station. Rossi looked at Hotch, then at Morgan and JJ.

"JJ, keep the reporters away for now." Hotch told the liaison.

"Got it." She said; glad to be away from the look alike of Reid.

"Hotch, this guy is serious. There's no way he randomly picked some kid who looks exactly like Reid. We need to be cautious with this case." Rossi stated.

"I realize that. But we also need to hurry and catch him before anything else happens."

/

Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid sat down in the meeting room by themselves. They had given the envelope to the police and were now waiting for the results. Reid bit his lip, staring out into space.

"Reid? You okay?" the brunette asked.

"Not particularly. We were just indirectly threatened by an Unsub we know nothing about."

"I know. But we'll catch him, there's no way he can get away with this. He'll have to show himself eventually if wants to get us."

"I'd rather not get captured again…" Spencer mumbled.

"I won't let that happen." Prentiss reassured her friend.

Reid tried to believe Emily's words, but he couldn't. This Unsub had it out for them and they had no idea why. He didn't want anyone else to die because of them, or mainly, because of him. Reid felt as though it was his fault for the recent deaths.

"Reid, do not blame yourself. I can see it on your face, so stop it." Emily glared.

Garcia walked into the room, carrying an open laptop, with excitement on her face. She set the laptop down and ran back out, returning within seconds with two coffees. The analysist handed the coffees to Reid and Prentiss, then sat in front of her laptop.

"Okay, check out what I just found." Garcia grinned.

Both agents looked at the laptop screen, eyes widening.

"I have security footage from one of the local stores near where the last crime scene was at. Luckily, the camera could see out the windows and give us a nice clear few of our killer." Garcia clicked a few buttons and a video began to play.

Sure enough, the agents could see a man laying down a body close to the store. They couldn't see his face due to the fact that he was wearing a hat. He laid the body down, the put the envelope beside it. No one was around to even see the crime in action. He hurried away, avoiding everything at all costs.

"I was right…" Reid mumbled.

"Right about what?" Prentiss questioned.

"Morgan thought the Unsub had an accomplice, but I disagreed. This degree of murder seemed to involved and emotional for there to be more than one Unsub. I also profiled that the Unsub was fit and muscular, like a body builder, to be able to carry the bodies in different places."

Prentiss smiled at Reid.

"Good job Junior G-Man!" Garcia cheered.

Reid half smiled, feeling a little embarrassed by the compliment.

/

_He sat in his car, watching as the team observed his latest piece. He chuckled to himself, grinning at the shock on their faces. His eyes particularly stayed on the youngest one, Spencer Reid. _

"_I can't wait till I get you, my dear. You and Emily, and then the rest of your damn team. We're going to play so many fun games." _

_He started his car, pulling out of the lot he was in. He followed his new 'playmates' as they drove to the police station. The others didn't follow Emily Prentiss or Spencer Reid. He began to think of a new plan on how to catch them. _

_

* * *

_

Please review! :D


	3. Look Like Someone?

Writing CM fanfiction while watching CM, aren't I skilled? So, this is like, more of an info chapter, to find out what is going to happen(:

I do not own CM or the characters!

* * *

Derek Morgan rubbed his head, sitting in the passenger seat of the black SUV. Aaron Hotchner was driving, while Rossi sat in the back. Morgan was still trying to get the image of the recent victim out of his head. The boy, Michael Swan, had looked so much like the young Dr. Reid. It was hard on the whole team, since they were the ones being targeted.

Rossi looked out the window, clenching his fists. He was worried about his team, mainly Emily and Spencer. They had been the ones crossed out of the picture, most likely to be the next victims. The older agent knew Reid and Prentiss had been in bad situations before, but this affected the whole team.

"Morgan, when we get back to the station, I need you and Garcia to go through old case files that we've dealt with. Try and find anyone who was released from prison on parole or someone we accused but never charged." Hotch said, breaking the silence.

"Hotch, that's way too many files-"

"Do it, Morgan. We need to find out who this person is. I cannot let my team be in danger. I can't let Reid get caught for another time, or let Prentiss be held hostage."

"Wait, Reid was caught by an Unsub before? I was there for the Cyrus incident, but was there something else?" Rossi asked.

Morgan and Hotch were silent, not knowing how to answer that specific question.

"I need to know if he was hurt before, Hotch." Rossi stated, leaning forward in his seat.

"A few years ago, before you came back to the BAU, we had a case in Georgia. Gideon was still around at the time, and…he helped with the case. It was a hard case, an Unsub with three different personalities." Derek mumbled.

"Tobias Hankel, that's who the Unsub was and we knew it, too. Reid and JJ…they went to his house to investigate and…Reid got caught. JJ was attacked by dogs, so she couldn't have been able to get to Reid in time." Hotch continued.

Rossi shuddered at the thought of Reid being taken away by an Unsub. The thought of JJ being hurt was also just as painful.

"Hankel took Reid to a remote area, and keep him for two days. Two days Hankel beat and drugged him…he even had it live streamed to his house, where we were…We could only watch as Reid went through so much. We only found him because of Reid, he gave us hints while being on video."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Rossi questioned.

"It isn't something we want to bring up…Reid had a lot of trouble afterwards…" Morgan sighed.

He remembered how the young agent looked so fragile. Reid pushed everyone away; he almost even left the BAU. Morgan felt chills though him as he recalled his friend's problem. The drug using that occurred shortly after he was saved. It was a bad time for Reid, and then Gideon left, making matters worse.

"Don't bring it up, Rossi." Hotch said, pulling into the station.

/

Spencer and Emily waited in the meeting room as Garcia messed around with her laptop. She had been trying to find out who the person in the surveillance footage was. Reid was looking over some old case files, hoping the Unsub might be in one of them. Prentiss had been going back and forth, talking to the cops at the station about any unusual people in the town.

"I'm sorry my doves, but I can't seem to get a shot of this jerk's face." Garcia sighed with defeat.

"It's okay, Garcia. You helped, we now know what body structure has and can get an idea of what he does for a living." Prentiss gave the analyst a slight smile.

"I can't find anyone who fits this guys profile…" Reid mumbled.

"Let's go get some coffee, my young genius. It'll give that big brain of you're a little rest." Garcia chuckled, taking Reid out of the meeting room.

Prentiss smiled, watching her friends walking out of the room. As soon as they were out, he smile faded and she focused on the Unsub.

'I can't let anyone get hurt. If he touches my team, I will kill him myself…' Emily thought.

She looked at the white board the team was given when they arrived. It had the pictures of the victims and some notes taken down. She focused intently on each picture, noticing that each victim looked like someone on the team. Emily covered her mouth, seeing a small pattern within the killings.

"See? It isn't that hard to talk to girls Reid!" Garcia giggled, walking back into the room.

"That's not the point!" Reid argued.

"Guys, I think I have something." Prentiss stated.

"What is it?" the young genius asked.

"Is Hotch back yet?"

"I think so. He'll be in here in a few minutes." Garcia replied.

"Garcia, look up how long each victim had been missing." Prentiss commanded.

"On it."

As the analyst did what she was told, the rest of the team walked into the room. They had sullen looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Reid questioned.

"There were no prints on the body. No traces of the Unsub whatsoever." Rossi answered.

"Well, we found something. Garcia had video footage of the killer placing the latest body near the stores. He's around six feet, maybe taller, and he's well built, very muscular." Reid said, glancing at Morgan as he talked.

"And I just found something else. Look at the victims, each has something similar to us. The first four victims, I think they were trial runs. But the rest of them, they each have a trait of ours. The fifth victim, Don Powers, has the same dark eyes and hair as Hotch. The sixth, Sally Seige, has blonde hair and blue eyes, like JJ. Seventh, Justin Righter, older and dark hair, Rossi. Eighth, Samantha Warner, a variety of colored highlights, Garcia. Ninth, Daniel Wills, dark skinned, Morgan. Tenth, Felicity Evans, same exact hair color and style like mine. And then, the body today…" Prentiss trailed off.

The team studied the pictures, amazed that Prentiss was right. Each of the victims looked like someone on the team.

"But, you and Reid were the only ones crossed out in the pictures." Garcia said, confused.

"He's done killing innocent people. We're his next targets, and he's going in order from his latest victims." Reid responded.

/

The end of the day came slower than usual for the BAU team. They remained at the police station late, trying to find more leads to the Unsub. Around nine o'clock, they eventually headed over to the hotel they booked. Hotch had the team stay in three rooms, thus the agents had to sleep in the same room with one and other.

JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia all stayed in one room together, while Reid and Morgan shared the other room. Rossi and Hotch took the last room, and were thankful there were two beds in each room.

"Our rooms our close, so call if anything happens." Was the last thing Hotch said before the team went to their rooms.

Reid and Morgan settled down in their room, each taking one bed. Reid immediately laid down, thinking about the day's events. The thought of his friends getting hurt was not something he wanted to happen.

"Hey, Kid, you okay?" Derek asked.

Reid glanced over at his friend, who was also in bed, staring straight at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all." He mumbled a reply.

"Then we should go to sleep."

Spencer nodded and changed into his sleepwear. He wore baggy, gray pants with a loose t-shirt. Morgan had almost the same thing, except, he had a sleeveless shirt.

Morgan turned the lights off, getting in bed. Reid looked up at the ceiling, staring at it until he heard the shallow breathing of his partner. Spencer bit his lip and sighed, deciding to close his eyes and let sleep take hold of him.

/

Derek Morgan woke up to the sounds of murmurs coming from the bed across from his. He glanced at the clock, noticing it was only three in the morning. His eyes darted back over to the bed where Reid was sleeping and saw his thin frame moving around under the blankets.

The older agent got out of bed and walked over to his friend. He felt a tug at his heart as he saw Reid's face; it was full of pain and fear. His body movements and cried suggested a nightmare, and a bad one at that.

"Reid, hey, wake up." Morgan mumbled.

Reid didn't stir from his nightmare, his whimpers getting worse.

"Reid, wake up. It's me, Morgan, wake up!" his voice got a little louder.

The young agent's eyes fluttered opened, fear still upon his face. Reid sat up slowly and looked up at Morgan's worried face.

"You okay?" his friend asked, concerned.

"…it was just…a nightmare…" Reid replied.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"…not particularly…"

"Okay, well, if you need anything, just wake me up. Got it, Pretty Boy?" Morgan gave a small smile.

The young genius nodded and laid back down. Morgan went back to be, glancing at the younger agent once more before he fell back asleep. Reid closed his eyes, hoping the nightmare of his team being killed would not come back.

* * *

Reviews make me happy! :D


	4. Gunshots

I finally have some violence put in! whoot! Torture in the next chapter is a definite :0

I do not own CM or the characters!

* * *

Spencer Reid walked down to the hotel's lounge with Derek Morgan, meeting up with the team. Reid looked tired, due to the fact of the reoccurring nightmare. He waved to his friends, who were waiting for him by the doors. JJ held out coffees for both Morgan and Reid, smiling.

"Thanks, JJ." Reid mumbled.

"Anytime, I hope I got yours right though. I added as much sugar as I could…" the blonde giggled.

"Are we ready to go?" Rossi asked.

The team nodded a 'yes' in unison.

/

The police station was busier than it was the day before. People were running around, handling papers and talking on the phone. One officer walked over to Hotch and whispered something in his ear. The team's boss's eyes narrowed at whatever the officer had told him. Once the officer left, Hotch glanced over at their youngest agent.

Reid looked back and felt a chill go down his spine. Something was wrong, and he knew it.

"Reid, you are not permitted to leave this station and you will have an officer with you at all times." Hotch stated.

"What? Why?" Reid questioned.

"Hotch, what did that officer say?" Morgan stood behind Reid.

"There was a note left at the station this morning. It was directed to us." The older agent muttered.

"Well, what did it say?"

"The officer went to get it. We'll examine it in the meeting room." And with that, the team went off to the room.

Garcia pulled out her laptop and began typing away. JJ stared at the pictures, while Prentiss looked out the window. Reid sat down, Morgan beside him, glancing over some files. The officer came into the room with a clear bag, and the note inside of it.

Hotch handed the note to JJ, asking her to read it aloud. She was hesitant at first, but then took a deep breath and read.

"_BAU Team,_

_Are you having fun trying to find out who I am? You're not going to be able to though, I can assure you of that. I can also assure you that I will take you all down one by one. I'm assuming that you already know who's going down first. My favorite, Spencer Reid, will become my new playmate. Once I'm done with him, Emily will be next. And so on and so forth. This is your punishment for that damage you have caused me. I just want you to remember that as your friends suffer and possibly, die. Spencer, I will see you soon."_

The blonde liaison sat down, hand over her mouth. She placed the note down, looking away. Reid's face had gone white, and he didn't even realize his hands were shaking. Prentiss glared at the note, wanting to punch someone.

"Reid, nothing is going to happen to you. You are under protection and nothing can get you, do you hear me?" Hotch said.

Reid looked at his boss, wishing he could trust him. Even though Hotch's words sounded strong, his eyes gave away fear.

"We need to catch this guy." Morgan hissed.

"He stated in the note that we won't be able to figure out who he is. Maybe he isn't someone we convicted, but someone who was related or close to another Unsub?" Rossi muttered.

"Guys, I went ahead and looked through most of the cases that we have on the data base. I found a few that have relatives or close relations that might have a reason to go against us." Garcia said, eyes still on her laptop.

"How many, Baby Girl?"

"Around twenty, but it's more than we had before, my loves." The analyst sighed.

"Alright, we'll start going through them now." Hotch said, sitting down.

The team sat down around the table, listening as Garcia read off each case file and the relationship. Reid was still thinking about the fact that he was in danger. He didn't even realize that someone was calling his name.

"Spencer!" Morgan said louder.

The young agent's eyes looked at his friend.

"W-What?" Reid stuttered.

"Are you okay? You look out of it." Morgan mumbled sympathetically.

"I'm going to get more coffee."

Reid got up and walked out of the room, embarrassed. Morgan looked at Hotch, who nodded for him to follow the young genius. JJ's eyes filled with sorrow as she saw how upset her friend was.

"Hotch, what if we can't catch this guy?" the blonde whispered.

"We will."

/

Reid stood by the coffee pot, not even attempting to look like he was interested in getting a new cup. He sighed, mad at himself for not being able to focus on the case.

"Reid?"

The voice behind him made him jump. He turned around and faced Morgan, who had a concerned look on his face.

"What?"

"You need to tell me what's wrong. You can't keep running away." Morgan stated.

The younger agent stayed silent.

"Reid, this case is affecting us all. I want to help you, but I need to know what's wrong."

"It's just…we're all in danger, and…I can't stand the idea of you guys getting hurt…my nightmare…it's all of you getting hurt." Spencer mumbled.

Morgan sighed, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We will solve this. This guy will be caught and I promise, I will not let this guy get you."

Spencer half smiled, a small gleam of hope in his eyes. Morgan ginned, glad that his friend wasn't as upset as he was before.

"Well, I come to get coffee and find you too grinning like lovers! What have you been up to, my chocolate thunder? Did you touch my baby?" Garcia chuckled, coming up behind the two men.

Reid's face turned red as Morgan glared at the analyst.

"Garcia, we we're just talking." Derek said.

"Mhm, sure you were." She continued to chuckle.

/

The team was in the meeting room, talking about the case. Reid was in a better mood, making his friend's a little less worried about him. They had been in the room for a few hours working. A few cops came in to check on them.

"Okay, so we've come up with five possible suspects." Prentiss said.

"David Gale, Richard Polls, Herald Chester, Jake McConnell, and Andrew Adams. All of these men had close relations to well known serial cases that we've had." Reid sighed.

Without warning, the team heard gunshots fired outside. Hotch could see everyone running around, heading to were the shots were heard.

"Reid, Prentiss, Garcia, stay here, everyone else come with me." Hotch pulled out his gun, leaving the room.

Garcia closed her laptop and closed her eyes. Prentiss pulled out her gun, rubbing Garcia's shoulder to assure her everything was alright. Reid flinched at every gunshot and scream he could hear. Prentiss looked at Reid, gun at the ready.

"Oh my God…my babies…" Garcia whimpered.

The gunshots continued and Reid jolted out the door when he heard Morgan yell.

"Reid!" Prentiss screamed, running after him.

The young agent ran outside and saw numerous officers down. He didn't see the rest of his team anywhere. A feeling of fear rose up in him as he finally located someone he knew. Morgan was up against the wall, blood covering his left shoulder. Reid looked around and couldn't see where the shots were coming from.

Prentiss finally caught up too Reid, just as she saw a masked man coming towards him. She aimed her gun, but before she could so anything, something hit the back of her head, knocking her out.

"Morgan!" Reid shouted, trying to get closer to his partner.

Derek saw the thin frame of Spencer Reid coming towards him. Horror filled his eyes as he saw someone grab the young agent by his neck, dragging him away.

"Hotch! Rossi!" Morgan yelled, trying to get someone to help Reid.

Morgan tried to get up, pain going through his shoulder. He watched as the masked man dragged his friend into a van, driving off. The shootings stopped as soon as the van was gone. The outside of the police station was covered in injured officers and blood.

Hotch and Rossi saw Morgan up against the wall, while JJ ran over to an unconscious Prentiss.

"Where were you?" Derek hissed as his partners tried to help him up.

"On the other side of the building, helping some officers, why?" Rossi questioned.

"Damn it!" Morgan cursed.

Garcia ran outside, tears in her eyes. She ran over to JJ, who was calling paramedics. Hotch's stomach twisted as he looked for Reid.

"Morgan, where's Reid?" Hotch asked.

"He ran out here to help…I saw him, he was coming towards me. Prentiss was behind him, but someone knocked her out and someone grabbed him. They took him! This was his plan, he took him…" Morgan growled.

/

Reid woke up to the sound of dripping water. It was dark where ever he was. He looked around, trying to figure how he got there. He attempted to move, only to realize he was chained to a wall.

"Finally awake, Spencer?" a voice from the dark whispered.

The young agent squinted his eyes, trying to see who was talking.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun."

Reid stiffened up as heard footsteps coming towards him. He yelped in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his right hand. He knew he had been stabbed, even in the dark, he could feel the warm blood on his hand.

"So much fun…." The voice chuckled.

* * *

Please review! :)


	5. What I'm About To Tell You

Okay, so this chapter actually has some torture! But it's not that graphic! xD Yay! I think I'm starting to hate the Unsub I created... .

I do not own CM or the characters!

* * *

The paramedics arrived shortly after the shooting down at the Daytona Police Station occurred. No one was hurt badly; a few officers got shot. Derek Morgan had been hit in his left shoulder, and Emily Prentiss had a mild concussion. JJ was working on talking to the press, and Garcia was looking at the police surveillance cameras.

Hotch and Rossi looked around the station, trying to find anything to lead them to where the Unsub may have taken their youngest agent, Spencer Reid. They had been on the other side of the building when he was taken. Once he was gone, the shootings stopped and it was over.

"Sir, we need to take you to the hospital. You need to sit-"

"I'm fine. My shoulder is fine, now let me go."

Hotch looked over at the paramedics and saw Morgan arguing with a paramedic. He walked over and excused the doctor.

"Morgan, you need to get you shoulder checked out." His boss stated.

"No, Hotch. I promised Reid I wouldn't let anything and look what happened. We were ambushed just so this Unsub could catch him!" Derek growled, standing up and walking back to the police station.

JJ walked over to where Hotch was, Prentiss by her side. The brunette had a bandage around her head, and she looked pale.

"Prentiss, what are you doing? You have a concussion." Hotch glared.

"I'm fine. We…we need to find Reid." She mumbled.

The blonde liaison looked and Hotch, sighing.

"I'm going to take her into the meeting room. I need her and Morgan to tell Garcia what they saw so she can search for the Unsub and his…accomplices." JJ said, helping her friend inside.

A cop ran over to Rossi, saying something that got his attention. He motioned for Hotch to come over and listen.

"Hotch, the police caught one of the shooters. They're bringing him in now." Rossi said.

/

Spencer Reid felt sick as the man above him licked his lips. The man had turned the light on, and Reid flinched when he saw how big he was. He was around six feet tall, like Prentiss had estimated, and had short brown hair. His eyes were green and he was very muscular.

"What do you want with us?" Reid glared.

"To pay for what you did to me! Each one of you will be hurt and you will never forget my face." He hissed.

The man, who Reid found out, was Kenney Lowell, a person who wasn't even on their suspect list. The young agent had no idea who he was and had never even seen him before.

Lowell stood above Reid, a gleam of excitement in his eyes. Spencer's heart beat speed up, knowing what this man was capable of.

"We are going to have so much fun, Spencer." Lowell whispered, leaning towards Reid.

The man got up, walking away, only to return within seconds with duct tape. He grabbed Reid's legs, taping them together. Spencer tried to kick him away, but he was much bigger and stronger. Once he was done, he looked accomplished, getting closer to the tied up agent.

"Now, Spencer, tell me the statistics of male rapes." He grinned, putting a piece of duct tape over Reid's mouth.

Reid felt his stomach drop and he felt nauseas. He tried moving away, only to be held down by the bigger man. He knew he couldn't stop him, so he closed his eyes, trying to block out the world as Lowell started to unbuckle his pants.

/

Hotch went to the interrogation room with Rossi and Morgan. The man they had looked nothing like the man in the video. He was skinny and had tattoos all over his body.

"I'm going to talk to him." Hotch muttered, opening the door to the room.

Hotch walked into the room, looking at the man with intense eyes.

"What, man? I didn't kill any one; I just did what I was supposed to do." The man yawned.

"What you were supposed to do?" Hotch slammed his hands down on the table, causing the guy to jump.

"Some tall guy gave my gang some money to shoot up the police station! He said just shoot, don't kill, and once he got that skinny freak, we could stop!"

"What is his name?"

"Kenney, I don't know his last name. He was intimidating, that's why we didn't say no."

"Do you know where he took that man?"

"Nah, he didn't tell us. But, I hope you find that kid soon, 'cause what Kenney has in mind, he isn't going to last long." The guy chuckled.

Hotch walked out of the room, slamming the door.

/

Reid could feel the tears on his cheeks and the blood between his legs as Lowell got up. He pulled his pants up, then leaned over and kissed Reid's neck. The young agent didn't even bother to move, shaking from fear. Lowell grinned, pulling up Spencer's pants.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" the killer gleamed.

Lowell grabbed a knife and cut the tape on Reid's ankles. He then traced the knife on the genius's arms, leaving a trail of blood to follow. Reid's flinched at the pain, trying not to cry again. He had already broken down once, giving Lowell the pleasure of knowing he had won with the young man.

"Now, I've had you for a few hours and I still haven't heard any sirens. Your team will never be able to find me. Not after I do this."

He plunged the knife into Reid's stomach, causing him to scream. His vision started to get hazy as he saw Lowell grab a needle.

Reid moaned as Lowell injected the needle into his arm.

All Reid saw before he blacked out was Lowell smiling.

/

It had been three days since Reid had gone missing. No one had any leads and the team was worried. Garcia continued to search on her laptop, but cried during the process. Morgan wouldn't talk to anyone, Prentiss blamed herself, and Hotch had the police looking everywhere.

The team sat down in the meeting room, tired and stressed.

"Hotch? You do realize that it's been three days. Reid might be-" Rossi was cut off by a sharp glare from Morgan.

"We will continue looking for him, Rossi." Hotch mumbled.

JJ walked into the room, tears on her cheeks. Prentiss jumped up, hurrying over to her friend to find out what's wrong.

"JJ, what happened? What's wrong?"

"They found a note…about Reid…" The blonde began to sob.

Hotch and Rossi ran out of the room, talking to the officers.

"What did the note say?" Rossi demanded.

"You can see for yourself." The officer mumbled, handing the note to Hotch.

Morgan walked out of the meeting room, leaning over his partners shoulders to see the note. He read the note, clenching his fists.

"_BAU,_

_Have you missed Spencer? I'm sure you have, he is your baby after all. Well, I'm through with him. I played with him and broke him. He was a lovely playmate, he tasted good, too. But, you can have him back. He'll be in the alley by the shopping plaza where you found my last victim. And tell Emily to be ready for me. I can't wait to see her."_

Prentiss, Garcia, and JJ slowly came out of the room. JJ was still crying, Garcia had her arm around her. Emily looked at Hotch, waiting for instructions.

"Rossi, I need you to stay her with them. You need to stay with Prentiss, I can't let him get her, too. I'm going to find Reid." The dark eyed man stated.

"I'm going with you, Hotch." Morgan said.

"You have a sling on your arm, Morgan. You stay here-"

"Not a chance."

Hotch sighed, giving in to the agents demands. He and Morgan left the police station, not wanting back up. They police station was still weak from the last attack, and Hotch didn't want to risk hurting anymore people.

Once they got in the black SUV, Hotch looked at Morgan.

"Morgan, you need to be ready for the consequences of this. We might be too late." He mumbled.

"Drive, Hotch." Morgan sighed.

It took only moments to get to the shopping plaza, which happened to be rather busy. Hotch pulled around to where the alley was, stopping the car right outside of it. Morgan got out of the car first, hurrying into the alley without a vest or gun.

"Morgan!" Hotch shouted, following his partner, gun at the ready.

The agent didn't listen to his boss, he just continued down the alley. He looked around, scared that they might actually be too late. A weak moan from beside a tipped over trash can alerted him, causing him to run over to the sound. The sight that he saw caused him to fill with rage.

"Reid?" Morgan whispered.

The moan came from Spencer Reid, who was lying on his side. His stomach and arms were covered in blood, along with his inner thighs. Morgan could see bruising on his face and on his wrists. Reid's eyes were covered with a bandana. It took only seconds for Hotch to see what was going on as he ran to Morgan's side.

"Call for an ambulance, now!" he demanded, kneeling down beside the young agent.

Hotch slowly removed the bandana, sighing. Morgan pulled out his phone, calling for help. It only took minutes for the ambulance to arrive. Hotch was still beside Reid, telling him everything was going to be okay. The paramedics raced down the alley, telling Morgan and Hotch to move. The men watched as the paramedics took Reid into the ambulance.

"I'm going with them, Hotch. I'll meet you at the hospital." Morgan said, following the paramedics.

The BAU's boss watched as the ambulance drove off. He pulled out his phone, calling the rest of his team to tell them they had Reid and to go to the hospital.

/

Hotch and his team had been in the waiting room for over two hours, waiting to hear about their youngest agent. JJ had fallen asleep on Garcia's shoulder while Morgan and Prentiss sat together. Hotch was pacing back and forth, glancing at every passing nurse. Rossi looked at the clock, wanting results. Finally, a doctor walked over with a sullen look on his face.

"Spencer Reid?" he asked.

Hotch nodded yes as the team stood up. Garcia nudged JJ awake, helping her up.

"He's going to be fine…physically." The doctor muttered.

"Physically?" Morgan narrowed his eyes.

"What I am about to tell you is something that shouldn't be brought up around your friend when he wakes up. Spencer had been raped…numerous times over the past sixty hours. He was also stabbed in his right hand, and lower stomach. He had a few cut marks one his arms, indicating a knife was dragged across it."

JJ's eyes widened as Garcia gasped. Prentiss slowly sat back down, closing her eyes. Rossi wanted to hit whoever did this to his friend.

"Can we see him?" Hotch mumbled.

"Yes, but please, don't bring it up. No questions, nothing that will cause him anymore pain." The doctor sighed, leading the team to their injured friend.

The team filed into the small hospital room where Reid was staying. He was sleeping when they came in, but his friend's still stayed. Morgan clenched his fist at the sight of Reid in a hospital bed, again. He took the chair closest to Reid, taking his hand. JJ took the other chair, while the other didn't mind standing.

The young agent began to open his eyes, slowly looking around. He tried to sit up, but winced in pain.

"Reid, lay down. You don't need to sit up, it's fine." Rossi said.

"Where am I?" he croaked.

"Hospital. The Unsub let you go, Kid." Morgan mumbled, still gripping Reid's hand.

"Kenney Lowell…he had me…he…he…" Reid's breathing quickened, and so did his heart monitor.

A nurse came in, telling the agents to leave so she could help Reid. The team listened, except for Morgan, who was still holding onto his friend's hand. She glared at him, but he didn't budge.

"Spencer, I need you to take deep breaths for me okay? Calm down, it's alright." the nurse said.

Reid listened and soon enough, he was back to normal. The nurse left, saying only one person could see him at a time. Just as Morgan was about to leave, he felt a tug on his right hand. He looked down at Reid, who gave him pleading eyes to stay.

"Please don't leave."

* * *

Please review! xD


	6. You Are Not Fine

I love writing cliffhangers, I just hate reading them. I guess I can feel my readers' pain now...*hides in corner* ANYWAY, here's the next chapter! And my killer had a car! *makes little kid car sounds* Yeah...I have problems...Also, if I don't update as much as I've been doing, it's 'cause I hurt my wrist in dance. Some freaky move and I like fell, and then...I fell again when I got home, hurting the same wrist...so...it hurts to type... :0

I do not own CM or the characters!

**Thanks to all who review, favorite, and alert! I love you guys! Even if you want to kill me for cliffhangers!**

* * *

Derek Morgan stayed by Spencer's side the rest of the night at the hospital. The team didn't mind, as long as their youngest member was safe. A nurse tried to move Morgan out of the room, but Reid began to protest, making the nurse give in. Hotch and everyone else ended up going back to the hotel room, promising to be back in the morning.

It was around five a.m. when Morgan heard Reid's whimpers. He knew it was a nightmare, and he figured he knew what it was about. He stroked his friend's check, whispering to him that it was going to be alright. Reid's cried stopped after a few moments, his eyes opening to look at Morgan.

"Hey there, Pretty Boy." Morgan whispered.

"…I'm sorry…" were the only words that escaped Spencer's mouth.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong-"

"He c-came after me and you got shot!"

"Trying to protect you, Kid! For a genius, you really aren't that smart." The older agent joked.

Reid looked away, staying silent. Morgan had thought the agent had fallen asleep again, until he heard the muffled sobs coming from the bed.

"Reid?" Derek asked, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Without a notices warning, Reid sat up and wrapped his arms around Morgan. He continued crying and mumbling things Morgan couldn't make out. He put his good arm around the distressed agent, ignoring the pain in his own shoulder. Morgan thought he could feel one of the stitches opening up, but he didn't care.

"Shh, its okay Spencer, you're safe. He can't get you anymore, I'm here. It's okay." Morgan hushed.

"He…he hurt me…he raped me…and…and I couldn't…do…anything about…it…" Reid sobbed.

Morgan felt his heart twist up as he listened to Spencer cry. He had never seen the young agent so broken up before. It hurt him in every way possible. Morgan swore that if he ever caught Lowell, he'd be dead.

The two men stayed together for about an hour, before Morgan even realized that Reid had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The older agent laid his friend down on the hospital bed, sighing as he leaned back in his chair. It was already six, and sleep was not coming to Morgan. He got up, hoping the cafeteria was opening. Before he left the room, he looked as Reid one more time, quietly shutting the door.

/

Morgan went down to the cafeteria, wishing he could sleep. He looked around, feeling exposed because he was the only one there, besides the woman working the cash register. He walked over to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup.

He added a little cream, glanced at the sugar, but decided not to. Morgan paid for his coffee at the register and then headed back to the hospital room.

The sun was starting up when Morgan sat down back in his chair by Reid's bed. He took a sip of his coffee, gladly taking in the hot drink. It woke him up, getting him ready for the day that was ahead of them.

"Coffee?" Reid mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Not for you, Pretty Boy." Derek chuckled.

Spencer glared as he sat up in his bed. He didn't look as pale as he did when he first came in, minus the dark circles under his eyes.

"Why can't I have any?" he pouted.

"This is mine. It doesn't even have any sugar in it, so you wouldn't like it." Morgan smirked.

To end their bickering, a doctor walked in, the same one who told the team what had happed. He looked happier at Reid's progress then before.

"Hello, Spencer. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, actually. When can I leave?" Reid said.

"I need to check some things out today, but if all is well, you might be able to leave tomorrow morning."

"Cool." Reid nodded his head.

Just as the doctor was leaving, Reid called him back for one more thing.

"Is it okay if I have some coffee? It won't hurt me if I drink some." He smiled.

/

Hotch and the team arrived at the hospital around ten, excited to hear that Reid had been moved into a regular hospital room the night before. Morgan was already their when they entered the room. Garcia smiled, glad to see the Reid was laughing with his friend.

"Oh! My baby boy!" the analyst squealed.

Reid looked up and smiled at his friends, who surrounded his bed.

"Is that coffee? Reid, you shouldn't be drinking coffee in the state you're in." Hotch chuckled.

"I am fine! I can drink all the coffee I want, statistics show that people who-"

"No statistics, Kid." Morgan cut him off.

JJ leaned over and gave the young agent a hug, kissing the top of his forehead in a motherly fashion.

"I missed you, Spence." She smiled.

"We all did." Prentiss said, also giving Reid a hug.

The team stayed for hours, trying to keep away from the topic of Lowell. They needed to take a break and take care of their 'baby'. The girls made little jokes about Morgan not wanting to leave Reid's side, causing the younger agent to blush. Hotch smiled, happy to see his team back together. He glanced around the hospital, still feeling nervous about Lowell on the loose.

There were police all over the hospital, keeping Reid and the BAU team safe. Hotch hadn't brought it up, not wanting to hurt the injured agent even more. That was until, a cop walked in, needing to speak with Hotch. Reid's breathing quickened as he saw the cop, knowing why he was there.

"Reid? Are you okay?" JJ asked.

"W-why is there a cop h-here?" he stuttered.

"Deep breaths, Kid. Calm down, don't pay attention to them. Look at me or JJ, not at the police." Morgan said, patting his friend's hand.

Reid looked at Morgan, his facing growing pale. Rossi noticed, walking out of the room to talk to Hotch. Garcia and the others surrounded their friend, reassuring him that everything was okay.

"Hotch, what is going on?" Rossi demanded.

"We have a problem. A person in a red, SUV, has been seen driving around the police station. That same SUV has been seen driving around the hospital, too." His boss growled.

"Lowell?"

"Based on the description of the of the driver, it's most likely him."

"We can't let him get near Reid or Prentiss." Rossi mumbled.

"I already have police stationed outside the hospital and in here." Hotch muttered, recalling what happened last time Lowell got close.

/

Garcia and the team, minus Hotch and Rossi, managed to calm Reid down as much as they could. A few nurses came in to help out, but they soon realized that this was only something Reid's friends could he help him through.

"I'm…fine…." Reid sighed, leaning his head against the pillow.

"Are you sure, my Junior G-Man?" Garcia asked worried.

Hotch came back into the room, his focus on JJ and Morgan, motioning that he had to speak with them. Reid and Prentiss stared at Hotch, wanting to know what was going on.

"Hotch, what is this about? Reid is having a panic attack every time he sees a cop coming to talk to you!" Derek hissed.

"Lowell is close. He's been by the station and he's driving around the hospital." Hotch whispered.

"What?" JJ asked, shocked.

"JJ, I need you to hold a press conference on Lowell. Warn the public about him and get pictures out. Morgan, you need to stay with Prentiss at all times. Rossi and I will be with Reid and keeping in contact with the police." The boss said, glancing at his watch.

"You need to tell Reid and Prentiss about this. They can't sit there and know nothing; they will want you to tell them, Hotch." Morgan glared.

"I need to go to talk to the officers outside, you take care of that. JJ, conference now."

Morgan and JJ looked at each other as their boss walked off, worried about what was going to happened next.

/

Derek had gone back into the room and told Reid and Prentiss everything. The youngest agent looked horrified, while Prentiss tried to mask her concern. Garcia just put her arm protectively over Emily, refusing to let her out of her sight. Rossi looked at Morgan, nodding for him to take Prentiss to another room and have police guard them.

"I am not leaving them, Rossi. Yell at me all you want, I need to do something to help!" Garcia insisted, following Morgan out of the room.

It was silent for a moment as Rossi and Reid were left alone. The older agent glanced at Spencer, who was now attempting to get out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rossi asked.

"I-I need to get out of here and help you guys." Reid winced at the pain in his stomach.

"Lay down, Reid."

"No. I'm not going to be a victim and lay there and do nothing. Emily is going to be next, if I can do something about that, then-"

"Do what exactly? You're hurt and you can barely move as it is!" Rossi stated, almost yelling.

"I'd rather sacrifice myself than let anyone else get hurt!"

The young agent got out of the bed, walking towards the door. Rossi sighed with defeat, not wanting to let Reid get hurt, but also, wanting to let him help.

"Reid, you're bag is right there. Put some regular clothes on."

Spencer looked at Rossi and smiled.

/

Once Reid was dressed, Rossi helped him around the room. The younger man stumbled a few times, due to the pain. Hotch opened the door and glared at both agents.

"What are you doing?"

"I am not laying around and doing nothing, Hotch." Reid answered.

"You're not leaving this room either, you're injured." Hotch said, angrily.

Rossi just backed up and watched as his boss argued with the stubborn agent.

"I'm fine!"

"Reid, you were held captive for three days, beaten and raped! You are not fine!" Hotch regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

The young agent took a deep breath, looking away from his boss. He was silent for a minute, and then walked out of the room, slamming the door. The cop stationed outside tried to stop him, but failed as Reid kept walking.

"That was low, Hotch." Rossi sighed, leaving the room to find Reid.

Hotch was mad at himself, not only did he feel like he couldn't protect his agents, he had them hate him too. He had just wanted to help Reid, not hurt him. After what felt like forever alone, Rossi and Morgan busted into the room, fear on their faces.

"Hotch, Reid and Prentiss are missing."

* * *

Please review! And don't kill me! :D


	7. I Couldn't Do Anything

Here's the next chapter :D Took me forever to type...CM was on...a lot... xD

I do not own CM or the characters!

* * *

Reid had gone outside, trying to get away from his boss, Aaron Hotch. He didn't realize where he was going and ran into Prentiss, who was also outside.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be inside." Prentiss mumbled.

"I could say the same thing to you." Reid retorted.

"I hate staying in that stuffy room. Garcia was freaking out and I just needed some fresh air." The brunette chuckled.

"Well, I got into an argument with Hotch…" Reid sighed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"He just reminded me of everything that happened…the…beatings…and…and…" The young agent felt as though he couldn't breathe.

"Reid, it's okay. You don't have to tell me." Prentiss smiled.

Spencer looked at his friend, happy she wouldn't bother him about it. His smile faded as he looked around and realized that no one was outside with them. Just as he was about to say something, someone came up behind Reid. He could feel the man's breath down his neck as Prentiss pulled out her gun.

"Hello again, Spencer, I'm glad you're still alive." Lowell chuckled.

"Back away, Lowell. I am not afraid to shoot you." Prentiss hissed.

"You wouldn't do that now, would you? Not if I have a knife pressed up against my little Spencer's back."

"I-I am not yours!" Reid stuttered.

"Emily, dear, my car is over in the parking lot. I suggest you go and get in the red SUV, or Spencer is going to have to die. I really don't want to hurt him again." Lowell growled.

Prentiss looked at Reid then at Lowell and sighed. She set her gun down on the cement, refusing to fight back, scared of what would happen to her friend. Reid's stomach dropped as he realized that she was sacrificing her life for him.

"Emily! D-don't listen to him, I'll be fine! Lowell, leave them a-alone and take me!" Reid cried out.

"You're not broken yet, Spencer?" The killer cocked his head.

"Let him go. I'm going to the car." Emily sighed, hiding her fear.

It took all Reid had for him to turn around and face his tormenter. He managed to punch him in his face before he felt a sharp pain in his side. Lowell had anger in his eyes as he pulled the knife out of Reid's side. Prentiss tried to reach for her gun, but the killer got to her first. He punched her in her stomach, causing her to black out.

"I'll see you later, Spencer. We'll have to play again sometime." Lowell grinned.

Reid hissed in pain as he watched Lowell take his friends away. She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

/

"We need paramedics! There's an injured man outside of the hospital!" a nurse shouted, running past Reid's empty room.

Morgan was the first to run out of the hospital, following the nurses. Hotch followed, while Rossi ran to find Garcia and JJ. Derek felt the warm sun on his skin as he left the hospital, looking for the injured man. He saw a few nurses and doctors surrounding a gurney, which had spots of red covering what Morgan could see of it. He glanced at the cement, noticing the pool of blood underneath the gurney.

"Sir, we need you to go back inside." One nurse demanded.

"I'm with the FBI, SSA Derek Morgan. I need to see who was hurt and what his condition is." Morgan glared.

The doctors moved the gurney in to the hospital, allowing Morgan to catch a glimpse of who the person was. His heart sunk when he saw that it was Spencer Reid. He followed the doctors inside, not leaving his friend alone. Reid's eyes were fluttering open and close as he tried to keep conscious.

"…He….got….her…." he heaved.

"Pretty Boy, I'm getting you a leash when you get of surgery." Morgan tried to smile.

"Sir, we need you to go to the waiting room." A doctor said before wheeling the gurney into the emergency room.

Morgan nodded, knowing that he couldn't do anything for his friend at the moment. He turned and went to look for the rest of his team.

/

Prentiss opened her eyes, flinching in pain from the headache she had. She glanced around and noticed she was chained above her head to a wall. There was a dim light, and from what she could see, a man sitting in a chair. The man's eyes were full of excitement as he played with a lighter.

"Ah, Emily, glad to see your lovely face awake. Now we can play some games together." Lowell grinned.

"Go to Hell." Prentiss spat.

"Aw, that's not how you should treat people."

Lowell pulled out a knife, which had blood left on it from when he used it on Reid. He put it over the lighter, waiting for the knife to gleam with heat. Once it was hot enough, he walked over and cut the brunette's shirt open. Emily made an attempt to fight back, only to fail as Lowell cut into her skin.

Prentiss held in her screams, refusing to let him have the pleasure of hearing it. He glared as he noticed she wasn't going to give in.

"Why won't you scream? I want to hear your voice, my dear." He whispered.

Emily replied by spitting in his face.

"I really did try to be nice, Emily." Lowell growled, taking the knife and plunging it in her knee.

She finally screamed out in pain and he continued to stab her in the same place. Soon, her leg was covered in blood, along with Lowell's hands. He got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Prentiss refused to let her tears show, already mad that she yelled out in pain. She leaned her head against the cold wall and prayed that her team would find her soon.

/

"You're telling me that Prentiss got caught and Reid got hurt trying to protect her?" Hotch demanded.

He and his team were in the surveillance room, watching the video of Lowell coming up behind Reid. Morgan clenched his fists when he heard Lowell say "my Spencer". Garcia held her breath as Lowell stabbed Reid and knocked Prentiss out, taking her away.

"I…I'm going to get something to drink…" Garcia mumbled, leaving the room.

"I'll go with you." Morgan sighed.

When the two agents arrived, they found JJ and Rossi sitting at another table in the cafeteria. They looked upset, already receiving the news of what happened. Garcia went to grab a drink while Morgan walked over to his friends.

"Hey." He mumbled, sitting down.

JJ looked as though she had just finished crying. Rossi was trying to control his anger, and keep composed.

"How's Reid?" JJ whispered.

"Still in surgery, but on doctor came out and said he'd be fine. The knife didn't hit and organs or major arteries." Morgan replied.

"That's good…" the blonde smiled to herself.

Rossi looked over at Garcia, who was walking over with four coffee cups.

"What are you doing, Baby Doll?"

"I thought you guys would like some coffee, my loves." The analyst said, trying to be cheerful as she sat down.

"Thanks, Garcia." JJ smiled.

"Anytime, dove."

The team sat in silence, drinking their coffee. Hotch walked into the room with a calm look on his face. He walked over to the table, not wanting to sit down.

"Reid's out of surgery. He can have one visitor at a time, and I already saw him. He said he wanted to talk to you, Morgan." He mumbled.

Morgan got up and let Hotch lead him to the room where his friend was. The others said they'd visit him once he was done talking to Morgan. When the agents got to the room, Derek opened the door slowly, giving a smile to Reid.

"Seriously Reid, you get yourself in trouble too often." Morgan said.

"Shut up."

"So, how do you feel?"

"Horrible. Lowell got away with Emily and I couldn't do anything…" Reid sighed.

"Pretty Boy, from what I saw from the surveillance video, you did as much as you could to help her. You risked your life, and I'm glad he didn't take you both." Morgan muttered, taking Reid's hand.

"We need to find her, Morgan." Spencer said with determination.

/

Emily estimated that she had been in Lowell's room for at least two days. She couldn't feel her knee and her torso and arms were covered in little cuts and burns. She hated herself for crying in front of him, letting him win. He grinned when he had seen her tears, knowing she had 'broken'.

"Well, I'm finally done with you." Lowell said, sitting down in front of Prentiss.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm going to get a new playmate."

"Don't you dare touch my team, you bastard" she hissed.

"My, my, you and Spencer are just so angry about this whole mess. Maybe I should just kill you all."

"Kill me, not my team!"

"How about I just scar you and kill them? Or maybe, I'll just kill the sweet boy, Spencer. I really like him. He was such a good boy, did everything he was told too, just so you guys wouldn't get hurt." The killer grinned.

"You will not touch him." Prentiss glared.

"Watch me. I will take you all down and get him again."

* * *

Please review! :D


	8. New Plan

This most definitely took forever to write! In honor of Matthew Gray Gubler's birthday, I forced myself to write it xD So here it is! Lowell is changing up his plans!

I do not own CM or the characters!

* * *

Spencer Reid opened his eyes, sitting up in his hospital bed. He put his arms around himself, shivering. Reid had a nightmare, but luckily, he woke up by himself. In his nightmare, he was back at Lowell's, and he was hurting him. It felt so real, and it made the young agent believe he had been caught again. Then, he recalled what Lowell said before leaving him outside the hospital, "I'll see you later, Spencer. We'll have to play again."

Morgan arrived shortly after Reid had woken up. It was still early in the morning, but he refused to leave Reid out of his sight.

"I'm surprised you're awake." Morgan smiled, handing his friend a small coffee.

"Nightmare." Reid mumbled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to catch Lowell."

"We all do, Kid."

Reid sipped his coffee, looking away from Morgan. Derek could see the pain and sorrow on his friend's face. It tore him up.

"I'm getting this sling of soon." Morgan said, changing the subject.

"Lucky you, I don't get out of here for another three days." Reid chuckled.

"And when you do, I'm getting you that leash."

"You are not putting a leash on me!"

Hotch walked into the room, breaking the laughter between the two friends. He didn't look happy, rather, he looked distressed.

"Morgan, Reid, we received a note about Prentiss's whereabouts."

/

Kenney Lowell chuckled to himself as he laid Emily Prentiss down up against a tree, a few blocks from the police station. She had put up a good fight and that excited him. Emily was willing to sacrifice herself for her team, or more likely, Spencer Reid. Lowell thought about touching her, but, whenever he had the chance, he couldn't.

He had been thinking of Spencer ever since he had him. It was a delightful thought to him. If he had the choice, he would take the young agent and stop with his original plan. Lowell pondered this thought, knowing he needed to see Spencer again. But first, he needed a new playmate.

/

"Emily, can you hear me?" a voice asked.

The brunette agent slowly opened her eyes, confused as to where she was. She sat up and flinched at the pain that basically covered her whole body. The person sitting beside her sighed with relief.

"Hey…Hotch…." Emily mumbled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. My whole body hurts and…wait, where's Reid?" she questioned, remembering that he was hurt last time she saw him.

"He's fine. He'll be released from the hospital in two days. You on the other hand, are going to be in here for a bit." Hotch managed a small smile.

Prentiss looked down at the bed, not wanting to face her boss.

"…Hotch…I broke down in front of him…." She whispered.

"Prentiss-"

"And…I think…he's going to get Reid again…once he's done with the whole team…"

"Did he tell you this?"

"Yes…Hotch, I'm so sorry…I antagonized him into thinking he could take Reid…"

"It is not your fault. I remember you telling a certain agent to never blame himself. Lowell is a sick person, and we'll get him."

"…I'd like to be alone now…"

Hotch got up, leaving the room with a dissatisfaction. He hated seeing Prentiss upset, it reminded him of the time of the exorcism case. She broke down back then too. It was a rare occasion to see Emily shed any tears, and it wasn't something anyone liked.

/

Garcia was on her way back from visiting Prentiss when she a nervous looking cop with a note his hand. Her stomach twisted up, figuring it was from Lowell.

"Um, sir, what's that note?" she asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Penelope Garcia, and I work for the FBI. Is that note from Kenney Lowell?"

"Y-yes, ma'am." He stuttered, handing her the note.

The analyst sucked in her breath as she read over the note. It made her sick.

/

"Hotch, Garcia has a note from that a cop found from Lowell." JJ muttered, sitting beside her boss.

"What's it say?"

"This isn't something I want to repeat, so I'd rather tell everyone at the same time. I'll get Reid into Prentiss's room, along with everyone else." The blonde responded, walking away.

The older agent followed, heading to Reid's room. Morgan was already in there and so was Rossi. JJ decided to head over to Prentiss's room, waiting for Garcia. Morgan helped Reid out of the bed, allowing him to change. One doctor came in and gave the agents stern looks, but allowed the young agent to leave. The doctor told him to be careful and not to open any of the stitches.

Rossi and Hotch waited for Reid, and once he was done, went to see the rest of their team.

"Hey guys." The brunette smiled.

Reid felt bad seeing Prentiss covered in bandages. She had a cast on one of her legs, while her arms were covered with bandages. He could only imagine what Lowell did to her.

"Garcia, could you read the note please?" Rossi asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"_BAU_

_It seems that so far, each one of you is willing to sacrifice yourself for your team. I was going to take you all down, one by one. But, I've got a new plan, one that benefits only me. Derek, I'm terribly sorry, but I don't think I'll get to meet you. You've already been through enough, you and that girl, Penelope. All of you need to be ready for about what's going to happen. I'll give you three days. That's it, and the one of you will be gone forever."_

Garcia bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears.

"Hotch, this is exactly what I was telling you about." Prentiss said.

"What are you talking about?" Rossi questioned.

"He's after Reid. He's focused on him and believes that's how he can destroy us." Hotch answered.

"Why? What did we do to him?" JJ mumbled.

"I don't know. He isn't in the data base, he's off grid, and we've never seen him before!" Garcia sighed.

The team glanced over at Reid, who was leaning against Morgan. His face was pale and his eyes were closed. The other agent had his good arm around the genius protectively.

"Reid?" Rossi mumbled.

"…If he hurts you guys because of me…I don't know what I'll do…I'd rather he just take me and leave you all alone…" Spencer whispered sounding defeated.

Morgan's grip on his friend got tighter, angry his friend was giving up.

"Reid, we will not let him get you. He can't get you if we all protect you." Hotch stated.

"That's just it…I don't want my family getting hurt…You mean so much to me…"

"Boy Wonder, we all have your back! Let's see him try and get through the Immortal Goddess of Technology!" Garcia grinned.

"He can't get you. His face is all over the news and people know who he is." Emily put in.

"I'll be by your side until we catch him, Pretty Boy. I'll kill him if he shows his face around me." Morgan said.

Reid opened his eyes and half heartedly smiled at his family. They were everything to him and he couldn't lose that. He loved them all so much. Even though he was smiling on the outside, he had a sinking feeling of defeat inside. Lowell wouldn't stop until he had Reid and he knew it.

/

Lowell glanced out his window, looking for a new 'playmate'. He had given the FBI three days to recover before he'd strike again. But until then, he wanted someone to play with. He watched as a young man, mid twenties, jogged by. The man reminded him of Spencer as he licked his lips.

"Spencer, I can't wait to have you back. You'll be mine forever and that will just kill your team. But you destroyed my life, so I think we're even. I loved that ranch with all my heart, I loved Cyrus and the other too. If you're team hadn't come, this wouldn't be a problem." Lowell whispered to himself.

/

Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan went back to the hotel room they had booked a while ago. Reid was still pale and didn't want to talk. Morgan stayed close to him, glaring at anyone who got close. The doctors at the hospital offered narcotics, in case of pain, but Reid refused. Morgan left his sling in the hospital room, not feeling the 'need' to wear it.

Once they got in bed, Morgan stared at his friends, who was facing the opposite direction. He sighed, wishing he could cheer him up.

"Spencer?" he mumbled.

"Hm?" Reid replied, a little shocked Morgan said his first name.

"I really care about you, you know that right?"

Reid bit his lip, not knowing how to reply.

"I just want you to know that before you think of something stupid to do and get yourself hurt. 'Cause, I don't think I can handle that again."

Morgan waited for a response.

" 'Night, Kid." Morgan yawned.

"Goodnight, Derek." Reid whispered, wondering if Morgan had even heard him.

* * *

Reviews are awesome! If you review, I'll update faster-ish xD


	9. Hermit Crabs

I really like this chapter! LIKE A LOT XD I wrote it as soon as I got home from school and I swear, everything was just perfect! A giant rainstorm outside, My Chemical Romance blasting, and a hot cup of tea ;) Too amazing! Now I'm all pumped, ready to write another chapter! Sorry to anyon who wanted torture or violence in this chapter, this ones all happy :) I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own CM or the characters!

* * *

Kenney Lowell walked out of his basement, shutting the door behind him. He ignored the whimpers that were coming from the secluded area. He had caught a new 'playmate', Peter Ralph, but he was done with him. He wasn't satisfying enough and that just wouldn't do for Lowell.

He walked into the lightened living room of his small house in Daytona, Florida. He loved the view he had; it was very different from the ranch. He sat down in his favorite leather chair by the window, using his remote to turn on his stereo. The music began playing and he hummed along to Mumford and Sons, "Little Lion Man".

Lowell began thinking about his time at the ranch. He loved his home there, even though his parents just dropped off him there as a child. But Cyrus and everyone accepted and loved him. He even fell in love with one of the girls at the ranch. His life was perfect, until the FBI showed up. It was the first time he had seen Spencer, and he hadn't forgotten his face even after all these years.

Agents Reid and Prentiss ruined everything. And then, the rest of their team helped destroy the ranch too. He remembered being ushered out of the church and seeing Agent Hotchner and Rossi helping out. He could still hear the screams of some of the people who lived on the ranch with him as the church blew up.

The only thing he enjoyed was seeing the Agents' faces when they couldn't locate their members. That's when he decided he would take them down. They destroyed his life, and now he would destroy theirs.

/

Spencer Reid winced as he got out of the hotel bed, groggy from waking up so early. It was around seven in the morning and he hadn't slept all night. His nightmares kept coming back, especially the one where everyone his team had been killed. It was horrible. He glanced over and saw that Morgan's bed was empty.

Reid's breathing quickened as he called out for his friend but there was no response. He looked around the room, trying to locate where his cell phone and gun were. Just as he was about to dial Morgan's number, he heard someone unlocking the door. Reid pulled his gun out, ready to fire if the person at the door was Lowell.

Morgan opened the door, only to find himself face to face with a gun. The gun holder was Reid, who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Whoa! Kid, it's me! Put the gun down!" the older agent almost shouted.

Reid lowered the gun and sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Reid? What's wrong?" Derek mumbled, sitting beside his friend.

"I woke up and you weren't here, what did you think I was going to conclude with that? You didn't leave a note or anything!" the young agent breathed.

"Pretty Boy, I'm sorry, I-"

"I thought he got you! I thought…I thought…." Reid couldn't finish his sentence.

Morgan put his arm around his friends, comforting him. Reid leaned his head on Morgan's shoulder, mumbling something to himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out like that. I just went out to call Hotch, I didn't want to wake you up." Derek mumbled.

Reid didn't reply, let alone move.

"Hey, Reid, I think you need to get some sun. Let's go out today, we are after all at the beach." Morgan leaned away, grinning.

"What? No. Morgan, we're being hunted by Lowell, if we go-"

"He said we had three days. I need a break and you need fresh air. C'mon, kid. Get dressed, now."

"Morgan!"

"Now, Spencer!"

Reid sighed with defeat, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. He got up and headed to the bathroom, clothes in hand. Morgan smiled, dialing Garcia's number.

"What can I do for you, love?" her voice growled.

"Hey Baby Girl, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, anything for my Chocolate God."

"I need you to keep Hotch and the others busy today. I'm taking Reid out for the day."

Garcia was silent on the other end.

"Morgan, is that a good idea? I mean, is my baby okay with this?" she whispered.

"He needs some fun in his life, and I'm going to give that to him."

"Sweetheart, you make that sound seductive. But alas, I shall help you because I want my Boy Wonder to smile again."

"Thanks Garcia."

/

Reid sighed as he and Morgan drove around Daytona, debating on what they were going to do. Morgan suggested going to see the race cars, but Reid shot that idea down.

"Where's the fun in watching cars circle around the same lap over and over again?" Reid muttered.

"Okay, so where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, this wasn't my idea."

"Alright, I'll surprise you then." Morgan chuckled.

They drove for a few minutes before Morgan parked the car. Reid squinted as the sun hit his eyes. He saw a crowd of people walking around and giant sign that said "BOARDWALK".

"A boardwalk?" the young agent questioned.

"Yes, genius, ever been to one?"

"No."

"Let's go."

Morgan and Reid headed to the boardwalk where so many people were shopping and having fun. There were shops and arcades along the boardwalk, and in front of that, was the ocean. Reid could see a small amusement park area, where there was a Ferris Wheel and other carnival like rides. He could feel a small smile creeping on his face as he watched a group of little kids laughing and smiling.

The two men went around, looking at all the sites they could find. There was a shopping plaza on the boardwalk, and beside that, a giant outside stage. Reid spouted off statistics about it while Morgan just grinned. They continued their little adventure, looking at little stores and arcades. Derek laughed when Reid was allowed to hold a small hermit crab in his hand. He held it, but looked confused when it crawled on his hand and pinched him. The lady selling the giggled as she took the crab back, letting the agents leave.

Reid was having so much fun, he forgot all about Lowell and focused more on the attractions. Morgan sighed when Reid took him into a Ripley's Believe It or Not stand. He listened as the genius gave off facts for each item in the attraction. The older agent was glad to get out of there and smiled when he saw the joy on Reid's face. The continued looking around for a few more hours, not even paying attention to the time.

Around five, Morgan dragged Reid down to the beach, ignoring his partner's complaints.

"Morgan, I'm going to get sand in my shoes and my pants are going to get wet!" Spencer whined.

"Then take your shoes off and roll your pants up, kid." Morgan mumbled, taking his own advice.

Soon enough, both men were walking in the water as it splashed up against their feet. Reid was cautious at first, but then enjoyed the cool feel of the sea against his skin.

"I wish we could have this much fun more often." Reid whispered.

"Today was fun, wasn't it? Admit it, you liked it." Morgan smirked.

"I will gladly admit I had fun today with you, Morgan. I was just a little hesitant at first, that's all."

"You can thank Derek Morgan for all this."

"Yeah, whatever Morgan. I just wish…we didn't have to go back…back to Lowell…back to everything…" Reid sighed.

"We will catch him and then we can do this all the time, I promise, kid."

"I distinctively remember last time you promised me something, you got shot in your arm." Spencer joked, pointing at his friend's injured shoulder.

"And I remember that you're always asking for trouble. You know, I think I saw a store that had leashes back there, maybe we should pick one up…." Morgan chuckled.

"Shut it, Morgan!" Reid laughed.

The friends laughed and joked around without even knowing they were being watched.

/

Lowell hissed from his seat in a small diner on the boardwalk. He had been watching Spencer all day and was already annoyed that he was with Derek. To top it all off, he was happy. It wasn't something Lowell expected. He wanted Spencer to be broken, not cheerful and having fun.

He had to think of something to warn the young man of the dangers ahead. He got up and left the diner, leaving his cash on the table. Lowell got to his car and drove off to his house. He decided it was time to grab his gun.

* * *

Please,please,please review!

You guys give me inspiration and I love each of your comments! Even if they're angry ones 'cause I hurt Reid so much! I LOVE ALL OF YOU XD


	10. Where Did The Happiness Go?

I WROTE TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT XD I'm so proud of myself! I like how one chapter is all happy and the next, yeah, not so happy ;) Me and my sadistic ways...So, I think Lowell is starting to grow on me... Stupid killer... *swats at imaginary Lowell* Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own CM or the characters!

* * *

Morgan and Reid headed back to the hotel around seven, tired from their fun and eventful day. Reid was smiling the whole time, which made the other agent feel relieved. He was so worried about his friend, so he took him out for a day of fun. At first, the young agent refused, but eventually gave in and enjoyed himself. It was good to see the young man's smile again.

They got to the hotel, heading straight to their room. Once they got to the floor their room was on, they stopped, noticing their boss was by their door. Hotch looked over and saw the two agents, glaring at the both.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I took Reid out to have some fun, Hotch." Morgan retorted.

"Do you realize what could have happened? You put both of your lives in danger."

"Hotch, we're fine. Nothing happened and even if something did, I had my gun and phone on me the whole time."

"That's not the point, Morgan. You are supposed to tell me if you're going out. You even had Garcia lie for you!"

Reid felt guilty for getting his friend in trouble.

"Hotch, it's my fault. If I hadn't been depressed, Morgan wouldn't have taken me out. I'm sorry. Don't blame him, he was just trying to cheer me up." The genius mumbled.

Both Morgan and Hotch looked at Reid with disbelief. They couldn't believe he was blaming himself for this because he was depressed. Morgan grabbed Reid's arm and dragged him to their room, ignoring the glare from their boss. Hotch sighed, heading to his room. He realized he shouldn't have been so hard on them. He was just so concerned about this team.

Morgan opened the door to the room, pulling Reid in with him. The younger agent looked confused by his friend's actions.

"Reid, do not blame yourself for that. That was nowhere near your fault in any way, shape, or form." Morgan glared.

"Morgan, if I wasn't so weak, I'd be able to handle this myself. You or the others wouldn't have to worry about me!" Reid fumed.

He wondered where the happiness from earlier that day went. Not only was he angry, he was fighting with the one person who cared about him so much. Reid felt a tight squeeze on his arm, noticing Morgan hadn't let go. It started to hurt and that scared him.

"You are not weak, Reid. Why would you even say that? What is wrong with you?" Derek muttered.

"Morgan, let go of me. You're hurting my arm, let go." Reid pleaded.

"Don't blame yourself! I should have been there with you, I should have stopped Lowell." Morgan continued talking.

Reid sucked in his breath, now knowing why Morgan was so angry. He blamed himself for Reid getting caught and hurt.

"It's my fault, not yours. I promised I'd protect you!" he stated.

The older agent's eyes were filled with tears. Reid had never seen him like this; it wasn't a pleasant thing to see.

"Derek, look at me, it isn't your fault. But please, let go of my arm, you're hurting me." Reid whispered.

Morgan finally snapped back to reality, quickly letting go of Spencer's arm. He took a step back, looking at his friend. He sat down on the bed slowly, mad at himself. How could he break in front of the person he cared about?

Reid shut the hotel room door and then sat down beside his partner. He cautiously rested his hand on Morgan's shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Kid. I didn't mean to freak out on you. It's just, everything is so stressful and I feel responsible for letting you get caught. I should've ignored the pain in my shoulder and helped you, but I couldn't." Morgan sighed.

"It's my fault for getting caught. I ran outside during the shooting because I heard you in pain. I figured I had to do something. It was my own stupidity, Morgan."

"You ran out there for me? You're really dumb for a genius, Pretty Boy."

Reid gave Morgan a playful shove, lightening the mood. The younger agent got up and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel.

"I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed." He said before walking into the bathroom.

He closed the door and let his smile drop. He turned the knob in the shower, waiting for the hot water to spray out. Reid got undressed quickly, then hopping in the shower. He loved the feel of the water on him, like it was washing away the pain. But he knew he couldn't get rid of his most recent scars.

Reid sighed, hoping Morgan wouldn't blame himself for what happened. He still cringed at the thought of Lowell. All the painful memories of him kept coming back. Today had been the only day that he hadn't thought about it much. Reid stayed in the shower for a while, thinking about what he was going to do. He had already wasted one day doing nothing. He only had two more days before Lowell came back, and that scared him the most.

/

Lowell drove up to the hotel where the BAU team was staying. He had followed their every move, marking down every place they had been. He didn't know their room numbers, but that didn't matter to him. The first agent he saw, he decided, was going to get hurt.

He waited in the parking lot, gun at the ready. His eye gleamed with anticipation, like a predator waiting for its prey. His lips curled into a smile when he saw Agent Rossi walk out of the hotel. Lowell licked his lips, aiming his gun. He rolled down his window and positioned himself.

"Agent Rossi!" he shouted.

Rossi turned towards the source of the voice and Lowell took his shot.

/

Hotch jumped at the distant sound of a gunshot. He opened his door, running towards the hotel entrance. He could hear footsteps keeping up with him. Hotch quickly glanced and saw JJ following, gun at the ready. Once they got to the entrance, they could see hotel staff members running in and out of the lobby.

"What happened?" Hotch asked one of the workers.

"Some guy was shot in the leg by a man in a red SUV."

Both agents ran outside, only to find Rossi sitting on the ground. His left leg was covered in blood as he put pressure on his knee. He looked angry, rather than in pain.

"Rossi, what happened?" JJ questioned, kneeling down by her friend.

"He was here, that bastard! He was waiting for me. I didn't even know it was him!" Rossi hissed.

"Did someone call paramedics?" Hotch looked at the hotel workers.

"Yeah, they'll be here any minute!" one answered.

"Did he say anything to you, Dave?" their boss said.

"He called out my name and then shot me." The injured agent muttered.

Hotch and JJ backed away from their friend as an ambulance arrived. The paramedics took Rossi, JJ followed, saying she'd ride with him. Hotch agreed, heading back inside to tell Morgan and Reid what had just happened.

/

Reid got out of the shower, dried himself off, and put his sleep wear on. Before he put his shirt on, he looked at the stab wounds he had. They were red and still a little swollen. Reid felt his chest tighten up, remembering exactly how he got each one. Breaking his thoughts, he heard Morgan opening up their rooms' door.

The young agent quickly pulled his shirt over his head, and opening the bathroom door. He saw Hotch coming into the room, concern on his face.

"What's wrong, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Rossi was shot by Lowell moments ago. JJ's with him now, they're on their way to the hospital."

Reid had to catch himself from falling. He felt sick.

"I-Is he okay?" Spencer mumbled.

"He'll be fine. I'm heading over to the hospital now, if you guys want to come." Hotch sighed.

"We'll be over soon, you go ahead."

Hotch left the room in silence. Morgan glanced over at Reid, who was leaning against the bathroom door way. He looked sick and frightened.

"Reid?"

"This is my fault…" the young agent whispered.

"No, don't you start with that-"

"Morgan, it was a warning. He could've killed Rossi, but he didn't. He shot him to make him suffer, not to die."

"Kid, this is not your fault. We've been over this!"

"Let's just go to the hospital."

Morgan reached out to Reid, but as he did, his friend flinched away from him. It tore the older agent up. The boys left hotel room, heading over to see what Lowell had done.

/

Kenney paced back and forth in his living room. He thought about what he had just done and was proud of it. He shot Agent Rossi in his leg, thus taking another agent away to protect Reid. He had two more days to find some way to get the other four out of his way. The girls, he thought, could be locked away in his shed or something. He erased that idea immediately, knowing it wouldn't work.

He pondered what he was going to do with the other agents. He sat down in his leather chair, running his hand through his short hair. Lowell closed his eyes, grinning when he thought of a way to get rid of them long enough to get to Spencer. He turned on his stereo, listening to the music as he thought out his plan.

* * *

REVIEWS MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND XD


	11. Don't Make A Sound

:0 Let's not kill me on this chapter! It was hard to write! But, I think it's pretty good...So, yeah! Here ya go! :D

I do not own CM or the characters.

* * *

Hotch sat in the waiting room by himself, while his other team members went to see Emily Prentiss. He hated being back at the hospital, it was becoming a second home for him. The older man sighed, waiting for the results of his friend, Rossi's, results. He had been shot in the knee, but would it disable him from walking or something else? Hotch tried to shake these thoughts from his head, telling himself that his friend would be okay.

"Hotch?" a voice mumbled.

The boss looked up and saw Spencer Reid, with Derek Morgan right beside him. Morgan didn't look to happy and Reid looked like he was about to pass out.

"Hey guys." Hotch replied.

"How's Rossi?" Morgan asked.

"Still in surgery, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Where's everyone else?"

"JJ and Garcia went to see Prentiss. One of the doctors told me that she could leave soon, but she'll be in a wheel chair for a while. Then if needed, she'll be on crutches, due to the damage in her knee."

Reid slowly sat down in a chair, one farther away from his boss. He looked at the floor, not wanting the attention of others. Hotch glanced at Morgan, who just shrugged his shoulders, and sat beside the young agent. A doctor walked over to the three men, clip board in hand.

"David Rossi?"

Hotch stood up, nodding his head.

"David is out of surgery, but he's sleeping now. The bullet went straight through, right above his kneecap-"

"Will he be okay?" Reid asked, interrupting the doctor.

"Yes, he'll be fine. He will have to be on crutches for a while, though." The doctor sighed.

"When can we see him?"

"Like I said before, he's asleep right now. You can visit him when he's awake."

The doctor walked away, ignoring the stares from the agents.

"I'm going to go see Prentiss and the others, to tell them the results." Hotch mumbled.

Morgan nodded, acknowledging his boss. Hotch walked away, wondering why his partners weren't following him. He continued his way to Prentiss's room, hoping that Reid wasn't blaming himself.

/

JJ, Garcia, and Prentiss waited patiently in the hospital room, awaiting the results of their friend. They all glanced at the door as Hotch walked in.

"He's going to be fine. He'll just be on crutches for a while." Their boss said.

Hotch gave a small smile as he noticed the bruising on Prentiss's face and arms were slowly fading. She looked better than she did before. JJ and Garcia grinned, walking out of the room, leaving the two agents.

"I'm glad Rossi is going to be okay. He's going to complain about the crutches though." Emily giggled.

"How are you doing? I heard you'll be out of here soon." Hotch asked, sitting in the seat beside the bed.

"Fine, but I am not staying in a wheel chair. I'd rather hobble everywhere."

"You need to listen to the doctors, Prentiss."

The brunette giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Prentiss, I need to ask a favor of you." Hotch mumbled.

"What?" Emily questioned, knowing it was something serious.

"I need you to talk to Reid. He's taking all the blame, and I'm worried about that. I'm afraid he might go after Lowell by himself."

"Why ask me? Morgan is closer to him than I-"

"Morgan already tried; I've talked to him about it. You and Reid were both taken by Lowell, talk him out of going after him. Please."

"Sure, Hotch."

/

Reid put his head in his hands, closing his eyes. He felt sick and weak. It made him feel vulnerable, he hated it. Morgan was beside him, with his arm on the young man's back. He was trying his best to cheer him up, but nothing was working.

"Pretty Boy, wanna go see Prentiss?" Morgan whispered.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders, getting up. He walked to his friend's room, Morgan close behind. They passed JJ and Garcia, who were talking about Henry. JJ smiled at Reid, who nodded a hello.

"I'm worried about my baby boy, JJ." Garcia said once the boys were out of hearing.

"Me too."

/

"Hey Prentiss, how are you doing?" Reid asked, sitting down beside his friend.

"I'm fine, I can't wait to get out of this bed though." Prentiss smiled.

"I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be back." Morgan said, looking at the girl in the bed.

Reid looked confused as his two friends glanced at each other before Morgan walked out. The agent narrowed his eyes, sitting up in the chair.

"What was that?" Reid mumbled.

"What was what?" Emily attempted to look confused.

"Knock it off, Prentiss. Why did Morgan want me to see you?"

"Reid, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You're blaming all of this on yourself, aren't you? Even when we told you it isn't your fault. Everyone's worried about you." The brunette whispered.

"I'm fine." Reid spat.

"No, you're not. Reid, please don't blame yourself, I'm begging you. I don't want to see you hurting."

"I said I'm fine."

"Oh, really? So, if we all get hurt, what are you going to do? Give yourself up to Lowell?"

Reid sucked in his breath and bit his lip. He looked away from his friend, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Well, none of are going to let you. I will personally tie you to my wheel chair, that way, where ever you go, I go. You won't have to do this alone." Emily smiled, grabbing Reid's friend.

"Emily…" Reid tried to return the smile, but felt the tears in his eyes.

He couldn't help it; his friends were doing everything to help him. Reid felt the tear trickle down his cheek and he gave in. He began to show his emotions as Prentiss leaned from her bed to hold him in her arms.

Emily hushed and told Reid that everything was going to be okay. She held him, comforting him in his time of need. She glanced up as she saw Morgan peer through the door. He looked at his friends and knew Prentiss broke through. He left the room, leaving Reid and Prentiss to figure things out.

/

Lowell sat in the parking lot of the hospital, sighing with content. His plan was almost ready to be put into action. It was already day two, and he only had to wait a few more hours before it would be day three. He grinned, knowing his plan would work no matter what and once it was set off, he would have Spencer back.

He looked at all the police walking around, patrolling the area. They'd be gone to, he thought to himself. Lowell pulled out his cell phone, going through his contacts. He found the one he was looking for and hit the call button. He waited until someone answered.

"Get ready. It's almost time."

/

Hotch walked out of the hospital, pulling out his phone. They had been in Daytona for almost a week, which was longer than their director Strauss had anticipated. He dialed her number, dreading what she was about to say.

"Strauss." She said coldly.

"It's SSA Aaron Hotchner, ma'am."

"Why haven't I heard anything from you? What's going on down there?"

"Ma'am, we've been having a few problems."

"What type of problems, Agent Hotchner?"

/

Prentiss and Reid talked for a few hours without any disturbance. They talked about the case and what they thought they should do about it. Around eight, a nurse came in with the doctor.

"Hello, Emily, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Great, when can I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, if you'd like." The nurse smiled.

"I'm going to head out, Emily. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Reid mumbled, getting out of his chair.

"Be careful Reid." She replied, watching him as he walked out.

Spencer walked out into the hospital hall, finding Morgan waiting for him. The older agent held out a coffee and smiled.

"How long have you been out here?" Reid questioned.

"Not long. I was waiting to come and take you back to the hotel."

"Oh, well, um, thanks for the coffee." Reid blushed.

"Anytime, Pretty Boy. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

The two men walked out of the hospital and got in the car. Morgan drove while Reid sipped his coffee in silence. The hotel seemed empty when the agents arrived, but they just hurried to their room. As Morgan was opening the room door, Hotch came out of his room. He looked at his friends, and smiled.

"Hey Hotch." Reid said.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for snapping at you guys yesterday. I'm glad Morgan tried to cheer you up." Hotch sighed.

"Apology accepted, man." Morgan grinned.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." Hotch said before heading back to his room.

"I've never see him like that." The young agent whispered, walking into the hotel room.

"Me either." Morgan chuckled.

"Well, I'm going straight to bed, if that's okay with you."

"Go ahead, Kid. I'll fall asleep here soon enough."

Reid changed his clothes and got into the bed. He looked over at Morgan, who smiled at him. The genius was grateful that Morgan was with him. Before he closed his eyes, he whispered a goodnight to his friend.

/

Lowell walked into the hotel, men following behind him. It was one in the morning, and the hotel manager wasn't at their desk. Lowell got behind the desk and glanced over the register sheet that had where all the guests were staying. He grinned when he found the one he was looking for. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the men he was with quietly take out the manager who was now returning.

The killer looked through the desk and found the spare key to the room h was looking for. He signaled for the men to follow him as he went to the room. Lowell got to the room and silently opened to door. He saw Derek sound asleep in his bed, while in the other, Spencer was sleeping in the other one. Two of the gun men walked in the room with Lowell as he went over to his victim's bed.

The gun men went towards Derek, careful not to wake him up. They had their guns at the ready, aimed at the sleeping agent. Lowell leaned over Spencer and put his hand over the young man's mouth. He immediately opened his eyes, fear struck him as he saw who was standing over him.

"Shh, Spencer, don't you make a sound. If you do, those men over there will kill your friend. Now, you're going to come with me. You will listen to me or everyone in this hotel will die. Got it? Now, let's go."

Reid listened to the killer, following his orders. He glanced at Morgan, praying he wouldn't wake up. If he did, he didn't know what Lowell would do to him. He followed the men out of the room, leaving the door open. He wanted to run or scream, but he couldn't. People would die if he did.

Once they reached the car, Reid could see all the gun men leaving the building. But his stomach dropped as he saw Hotch, JJ, and Morgan come out with their guns.

"Lowell! Release the agent!" Hotch yelled.

All the gun men turned and faced the agents, aimed to shoot if necessary. Reid felt sick, knowing his team was horribly out numbered.

"I can't do that, Aaron. Spencer is mine." Lowell said, placing an arm around Spencer's neck.

The young agent could see the fire in his teams' eyes.

"Let him go!" JJ shouted.

"Goodbye, agents." The killer sighed, pulling Reid into the car with him.

Some of the men followed, while others stayed. Lowell started the car, mumbling something to himself. He stuck his hand out the window and gave a thumbs up to one of the men. Reid's stomach dropped once he heard the gun shots. The car began driving away, while the shooting continued. Reid heard men screaming as the shooting went on. He looked out the window and felt his heart stop when he saw Morgan fall to the ground.

* * *

Review please! ;D


	12. He's Used To Be My Family

I feel pretty darn accomplished! I wrote this in the morning! I never type in the morning 'cause I'm usually way to sleepy. XD Anyway, here you guys go! ;D

I do not own CM or the characters!

* * *

_Three Days Earlier_

Patricia Sash sat down in the diner, glancing around the area. She had thought she had seen someone familiar, but no one looked anyone she knew. A waitress dressed in a little yellow dress came over and smiled.

"What can I do for ya, baby doll?" The waitress, whose name tag read Lucy, asked.

"Um, I'd just like a cup of coffee right now, thanks." Patricia returned the smile.

"One cup of coffee for the sweet girl coming up!" Lucy sang, walking towards the kitchen.

Patricia smiled to herself, glad that there were some nice people out in the world. She was only twenty one, but she had seen some horrible things in her life. Her old life was something that she didn't want to remember. She sighed, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Lucy came back over to the table, coffee in hand.

"Here ya go, anything else?" Lucy handed Patricia the coffee.

"This will do for now, thanks." Patricia nodded.

"Oh, that's horrible! What has the world come to?" Lucy mumbled.

Patricia gave her a confused look, but then realized Lucy was talking about what was happening on the television. She bit her bottom lip, listening as a blonde woman was giving information about someone.

"_This is Kenney Lowell, a suspect in a series of murders that have been happening in Daytona, Florida. He has injured federal agents and is thought to be armed. If you have any information, any at all, it would help. Please call this number and here is a picture of Kenney Lowell."_

Lucy covered her mouth and muttered something. Patricia felt her world stop. She tried to stand up, but ended up falling over, knocking the coffee down with her. It was silent in the diner as all eyes were on her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Lucy asked, kneeling beside Patricia.

"I-I have to go…" she mumbled.

"Are you sure, darlin'?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, then, you go ahead and go. Don't mind the coffee, I'll cover it. You just go get yourself cleaned up."

Patricia gave the waitress a smile, and got up and left the diner. She got in her car and began leaving the diner parking lot. She was heading towards Daytona, Florida.

/

_Present Day_

Derek Morgan felt a sharp pain rip through him as he continued firing. Hotch and JJ were both yelling something, but he couldn't hear them. He could feel his legs give out under him and the pain got worse. Morgan looked at the car driving off, and he could see Reid's face. It was full of sorrow and pain. The last thing Morgan thought before everything went black was how sorry he was that he couldn't save his friend.

/

JJ glanced at Morgan, who was now on the ground covered in blood.

"Hotch! We need to get to stop!" she shouted.

Her boss looked over at her and nodded. They both grabbed their unconscious friend and dragged him in the hotel building. Once they were inside, the gun men ran off and stopped firing. Hotch glared as he watches the enemy get away.

"Hotch, call an ambulance…" JJ mumbled.

She had Morgan in her lap as she put pressure on his torso. There was blood covering the agent, and his breathing was low.

"Derek…I need you to wake up….Look at me…Please…." The blonde whispered.

Hotch couldn't watch as he called for an ambulance.

/

Emily and Garcia were talking when JJ came into the room. Her hair was a mess and her clothes had spots of blood on them. She looked like she had been crying.

"Oh my God! JJ what happened?" Emily gasped.

"Lowell came to the hotel…they got Reid and…shot Morgan…." She cried.

Garcia got up and ran over to her friend. She wrapped her arms around JJ, holding back her own tears. Emily got up, pushing the blankets off her. She winced at the pain in her knee, but that didn't matter to her. Prentiss hobbled over to her friends and held their hands.

"G-get back in bed…" JJ muttered.

"Not a chance. I'm leaving the hospital and helping you guys get our genius back." The brunette stated.

"Your clothes are over there. You get changed, JJ, you go clean yourself up. I'm going to talk to the doctors." Garcia said, wiping away her own tears.

She left the two girls in the room, leaving them to get ready on their own.

Emily changed her clothes, being careful of the wrap on her knee. She flinched, trying to be as careful as she could. JJ waited for her friend, her shirt changed and hair pulled back.

"Ready?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, but, I'm going to need something to help me walk. I feel like I'm carrying dead weight, with my knee and all…" Emily chuckled.

"You agents don't know how to wait at all do you?" a doctor mumbled, walking into the room with a pair of crutches.

"Sorry." Prentiss smiled.

"Well, I can't help it. I gave your medicine to the bubbly girl who refused to leave your side. She said she'd take care of it. And here is what you're using for the next few weeks. Your boss said you wouldn't deal well with a wheel chair." The doctor handed her the crutches.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this." Prentiss said, hobbling over to her friend.

"You're welcome, agent. Your friends are in the waiting room."

JJ and Emily walked to the room, surprised to see who was there. Rossi was sitting down, brace around his leg and crutches beside him. He was staring at a magazine when they walked in. Garcia was beside him, messing with her hair.

"Hey." JJ said.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Rossi asked.

"Okay, I guess." The blonde sighed.

"Crutches too?" Prentiss held back a giggle.

"Shut it, Prentiss." The man grunted, going back to his magazine.

"Um, where's Hotch?"

"He's on the phone with Strauss." Garcia answered.

The girls felt nervous as they sat down. They knew how Strauss was and they knew it wasn't going to end well with her. Hotch walked into the room, ten minutes later, with a sour look in his face.

"Strauss wants to take us of the case." He said, sitting down by Rossi.

"What? She can't do that." Prentiss stated angrily.

"We have three agents down, and one has been kidnapped. She thinks it's too personal for us." Hotch muttered.

"I'm not getting off this case. We are going to catch Lowell and she can't stop that." Rossi hissed.

"I don't know, I want to stay on this case but-"

Hotch was interrupted by a doctor who was walking over to the agents.

"Derek Morgan?" the doctor asked.

"We're his family." JJ said, walking over to the doctor.

"He's a very lucky man, let me start with that. The bullet went through, right above his heart. If it had hit any lower, he wouldn't be alive right now. There was little internal bleeding, which we stopped immediately. He's in and out of consciousness right now, so if you want to visit, one at a time, please." The doctor smiled.

"I'll go see him first. JJ, can you go call his mom?" Hotch asked, following the doctor.

"Sure." The blonde smiled with relief.

/

Spencer opened his eyes, cringing at the bright light that was on him. He could feel the chains around his wrists and his ankles. Reid felt tears in his eyes as he remembered what happened when he was taken. His breathing quickened when he thought of Morgan. Was he dead? The young agent tried to shake those thoughts from his head, but they kept coming back.

"I'm so glad we're back together, my Spencer." A voice whispered.

Reid felt chills as the light on him was turned to face another direction. It now illuminated the whole room, allowing Reid to see his surroundings. Lowell was sitting only a few feet away from him, playing with a knife.

"I didn't want to blind you, so I thought I should move the light. Now we can see each other. Isn't that better?" Lowell grinned.

The young agent stayed quiet. He tried to pull his knees up to his chest, put the chains would allow it. He could barely even move his arms, which were chained above his head. He didn't like the position he was in, it was too vulnerable.

"There's no need to struggle, Spencer. You're mine now, and no one knows where to find us. We can play so many new games."

Lowell got up and caressed the genius's faces.

"Don't touch me." Reid hissed.

"Oh, feisty aren't we? Well, I don't blame you. I had one of your agents killed."

Reid's heart stopped.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"You saw it happen, Spencer. Poor Derek, he risked his life for you and failed. It's your fault you know." The killer yawned.

"You're…you're lying…"

"Sorry, my dear, I'm telling the truth. Anyway, I think it's time to play a game. It's been way to long since we've been together. I've been anxious to touch you again."

Spencer felt the tears on his cheeks as Lowell placed his lips on his own.

/

Patricia walked into the hospital cautiously, looking for the agents. She had gone to the station, and the men there told her where to find Agent Hotchner and his team. She had met them before, but she highly doubted the remembered her. Patricia found the agents in the waiting room, talking about something in hushed voices.

"Um…are you the FBI?" her voice cracked.

All heads turned towards her. The blonde woman from the television got and nodded.

"Yes, I'm Jennifer Jareau. This is SSA Prentiss, Rossi, and Hotchner. What do you need?" she smiled gently.

"You said…if there was any information…on Kenney Lowell…I should talk to you…" Patricia mumbled.

The rest of the straightened up, listening to the conversation.

"He…he used to be…my family…"

* * *

Please review ;D


	13. Let's Go

People annoy me :bb I had so many interruptions trying to type this and ugh! I swear, one day, I'm gonna snap and stab everyone! *bangs head into wall* Well, here's the next chapter :) Typing this got me in a better mood once I was finished! And I love re-reading all my reviews so far xD They make me chuckle! I love all of you guys! Especially you reviewers who write CM fics and are way better than me but you still like my story! :D

I do not own CM or the characters!

* * *

Spencer leaned his head against the cold, concrete wall. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were close. Lowell had left him by himself after what he did. Reid could still feel everything that the killer had done to him sexually. It wouldn't go away and it made him feel sick and disgusting. The young agent tried to think of how long he had been with Lowell, but the only thought that came to him was what the killer told him.

"Poor Derek, he risked his life for you and he failed."

Those words kept repeating in Spencer's head. It was like a record that had been broken and was still playing the same thing. Another wave of tears hit Reid when he thought of his friend. Now that Reid thought about it, Morgan was more than a friend to him. He had comforted the young agent through everything, no matter the situation. Morgan always made sure Reid was okay and cared for him. The genius choked back the sobs as he realized he may have lost one of the most important things in his life.

/

"He's….what?" Prentiss gasped.

Patricia looked down at her feet, scared of the eyes that had fallen on her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up; she locked eyes with the blonde.

"I need you to tell us everything you know on Kenney Lowell." JJ murmured.

"O-okay…" Patricia sighed, taking a seat in the waiting room with the agents.

Emily stared at the strange girl, knowing she had seen her before. They met eye contact and the brunette finally realized where she had seen her. It had been about year or two, but she couldn't forget that look of fear.

"You're from Cyrus's ranch." Prentiss said.

JJ, Hotch, and Rossi gave her a questioning look.

"Yes, that's correct. My name's Patricia Sash and when I was younger, I lived with Cyrus. I…I was one of his many faithful wives…" the young girl said, mustering up the courage to talk to the agents.

"How do you know Lowell?" Hotch asked.

"We lived together…He was my brother, in a way…My family adopted him and took him in. He was such a sweet boy, really. Kenney always protected me from harm's way, just like a good older brother should…But then Cyrus took me and Kenney got a little angry. I remember there was a bicker between them…That's when I found out he had other wives, such as that young girl Jesse.

"She was such a sweet girl…I was only a few years older than her though…Her mother loved her so much…That's when you guys showed up…You and…wasn't there another man?" Patricia pointed at Prentiss and all the agents' faces went dark.

"That's who Kenney has right now. He took Agent Spencer Reid…" Prentiss replied.

"Oh my….I'm so sorry….He wasn't always like this. I do recall him talking about getting revenge on you...He got into such detail about what he was going to do, I was so scared…and then one day, after the explosion, he was gone. But, he's written me letters ever since that day….I never wrote him back…."

"Do you still have those letters?" Rossi questioned.

"Y-yeah, I have them here…" Patricia pulled a stack of envelopes from her bag.

She handed Rossi the letters, then pulled her knees up to her chest. JJ put a comforting arm on her shoulder, trying to help the girl out.

"Hotch, we have an address on these letters."

/

Derek Morgan felt a sharp pain in his chest as he opened his eyes. His eyes darted around the room and realized he was in the hospital. Garcia was right beside him, and from what he could see, she had been crying. He tried to remember how he got in the hospital and then, it hit him.

"Where's Spencer?" he croaked.

"Oh my baby, I'm so glad you're okay! I thought I was going to lose you and…and…the doctor said you could've died…" Garcia held back her tears.

"Garcia, I'm fine. Where's Spencer?" Morgan asked again, wincing as he sat up.

The analyst stayed quiet as Prentiss came into the room on crutches. She looked a lot better from the last time Morgan had seen her. She had a look of determination painted on her face.

"Hey sleepy head, it's about time you got up." The brunette smiled.

"For the last time, where is Spencer?" Morgan growled, tired of not getting an answer.

"Morgan, he's been with Lowell for about twenty four hours. You've been in and out of consciousness; we couldn't have told you any sooner." Emily answered.

"He still has him?" Derek's eyes widened.

"But we just got some information on him from someone who knew him. Garcia, I have an address I need you to run and see who owns the place. I need to talk to Morgan alone while you do that, okay?" Prentiss sat down beside Morgan.

"Okay Em, but don't stress him out. I don't need him hurting himself before we get our baby boy back." Garcia gave a small smile before leaving the room.

Once Garcia was gone, Prentiss faced Morgan.

"Morgan, if we find Reid, I need to know that you're going to be okay with the outcome." She finally stated.

"What?"

"I need you to be strong for Reid after what he's going through…We all do and I don't think he'd want us to act differently around him."

"I would never do that to him." Morgan said.

"That's why I'm talking to you about this. I know how much you care about him, and I know you'd kill Lowell if you could but you can't. And we all need to be there for him, especially you."

"Why 'especially' me?"

"Oh come on, are you serious? You haven't seen the way he looks at you? Morgan, he broke Hotch's rules and got himself kidnapped trying to get to you. Not Rossi, not Hotch, just you. I want you to take care of him and help him through this when he gets back, okay?"

"I will stay by his side and I am serious about getting him that leash." Morgan smiled.

"That's what I thought. Oh, and if Garcia finds out about how you feel, she would never leave you alone."

"How I feel about what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Derek Morgan."

Morgan glared at Prentiss, embarrassed by her last remark. He refused to look at her, afraid of what she'd say next.

"I knew I was right." She laughed.

"Emily, now would be the time to leave the injured patient alone." He chuckled.

"What? Worried now that I know the truth and can hold it above your head?"

"I will call the doctors in here and tell them you are harassing me."

The two agents giggled together, hoping for a better tomorrow.

/

Lowell lost count of how many times he had touched Spencer. It didn't matter to him anymore; he had the young man to himself now. He could do whatever he wanted to Spencer's body and the poor agent couldn't do anything about. Lowell leaned down in front of the sleeping agent and stroked his face. He was a little upset the Spencer didn't fight back anymore, but it was too be expected. He had told him that he killed Agent Morgan, which Lowell didn't even know if it was true. It was just something to get the kid to be quiet.

He sighed, running his hands through Spencer's long, light brown hair. He loved the way it curled in different ways. Lowell leaned closer to the young boys face and whispered his name. Spencer's eyes slowly opened, but Lowell frowned as he saw they were red from previous crying.

"My dear, I don't want to see you upset anymore. You're with me now and I think you need to accept that, okay?" Lowell hushed.

"I will never accept that." Reid whispered.

"Then I guess I'll just have to force you to love me each time, won't I?"

/

Derek Morgan sat in the hospital room, waiting for the results of who owned the property of where the letters came from. The rest of the team came into the room, along with Patricia. She was a petite girl, shoulder length, auburn hair with blue eyes. Morgan didn't really pay much attention to her, he was more focused on the analyst, who was typing away on her laptop. After what seemed like so many hours, she squealed.

"I've got a Leon Oke Nelly, he owns property where this address is." Garcia beamed.

"Kenny Lowell…we used to scramble up our names when we were little…That was his favorite." Patricia gasped.

"JJ, come with me. We're getting back up and heading over there." Hotch demanded, leaving the room.

"Wait…Let me come with you, please…He might stop if he sees me…." Patricia mumbled, grabbing JJ's arm.

Hotch looked at her for a moment, then motioned for her to follow. The rest of the team could only stay and wait as Hotch and JJ went to save their friend.

* * *

Please review! Pretty please w/ a cherry on top? :D


	14. The Downfall Of Us All

Okay, okay, so this isn't the happiest of chapters...but oh well! I almost cried while writing it 'cause I ALMOST wrote a completely different ending (no this chapter isn't the end, but if I had wrote the other thing, it would have been) :0 Good thing I didn't! ;) So, here you guys go, my fabulous readers! I love you all xD

I do not own CM or the characters :)

* * *

Spencer Reid shivered as he laid his head against the concrete wall. Lowell had taken the young agents clothes, leaving him after he had raped him again. Reid felt weaker and weaker with each passing hour, and he didn't even put up a fight. It didn't matter to him, he wished for his team to find him, but how could they? The genius had even stopped crying, the tears just wouldn't fall anymore. He thought about what was going to happen to him if he stayed here. He would most likely die, or worse, stay alive for Lowell's sick pleasures.

He thought about all the fun and happy memories that he had with the team. All the jokes with the girls, arguing over words with Hotch, chatting with Rossi, and hanging out with Morgan. He felt a tug on his heart when Reid thought of Morgan.

"Spencer, how are you feeling? Are you hungry?" Lowell's voice echoed in the cold room.

Reid hadn't even noticed the killer's presence. He stayed quiet, refusing to make eye contact with Lowell.

"You need to tell me if you need anything, Spencer."

"I don't need anything." He replied.

"It's been over thirty six hours; you must be hungry or thirsty."

"I'm fine."

Lowell glared, wanting a truthful answer. He sighed, walking over to a table on the opposite side of the room. Reid couldn't see what he was doing, but from what he heard, it gave him chills. The killer turned back towards the young man, syringe in his hand. Spencer felt sick seeing the needle gleam in the light.

"Spencer, lying is bad." Lowell hissed.

He stood over Reid, grabbing his bare arm and smiling. Lowell put the needle in, ignoring the pleading eyes from his victim.

"I'll be back later. Next time, do not lie to me." The killer stated, leaving the room.

Reid felt light headed and his eyes began to close. His body was going limp and he couldn't do anything about it.

/

Hotch drove the black SUV, sirens blasting and lights flashing. JJ sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window. They could hear the patrol cars behind them, following the agents towards their destination.

"We're almost there, JJ." Hotch muttered.

The liaison nodded and continued to stare out the window. She sucked in her breath when the house was in view. The car screeched to a stop, allowing the agents to hurry out. The patrol cars followed, allowing the cops to get out of their cars, guns at the ready. Patricia climbed out of one of the cars, Kelvin vest on. She followed Hotch and JJ as they walked up to the door.

"Kenney Lowell, this is the FBI, open the door."

/

Lowell jumped at the sound of banging fists on the door. He glanced over and saw patrol cars outside of his house.

"How the Hell….?" His voice trailed off.

He glanced at the basement door, which led to where he was keeping Spencer. Lowell narrowed his eyes, thinking of a way to escape. The killer grabbed the stereo remote and turned the music on, full blast. He grabbed the spare pocket knife on the table, before heading downstairs, towards Spencer.

/

Hotch beat on the door once more before he could hear music blasting through the house. He looked at JJ and nodded, kicking the door open. The music blared louder as the agents and officers got inside. Patricia covered her ears, following nervously.

JJ looked around the house, gun aimed and ready to shoot if necessary. She almost jumped when the music turned off. She glanced back and saw that Patricia turned it off, and gave her a grateful nod.

"JJ." Hotch whispered, pointing towards what looked like a basement door.

The blonde followed her boss as he opened the door and cautiously walked down the stairs. The group could hear the rattling of chains against concrete. Hotch reached the bottom, glaring at the sight he saw. JJ aimed her gun, wanting to shoot the man who was holding Reid.

Lowell was sitting on the floor, holding an unconscious Reid. From what JJ could see, Reid was wrapped in a blanket, but she could tell that underneath, he was most likely naked. The killer didn't even seem to notice as he stroked the young agent's face.

"Lowell, release the agent and put your hands behind your head." Hotch growled.

"Ah, Agents Hotchner and Jennifer Jareau, I was surprised you found me. Here I thought I would live out the rest of my life, with my dear, little Spencer, while you all suffered because I took him. I guess I underestimated your abilities. But it doesn't matter to me. You're still going to pay and that will be with Spencer's life. See, underneath this cloth, he has newly inflicted stab wounds, given by yours truly. I highly doubt he's going to last much longer." Lowell sighed.

JJ and Hotch looked closer at the blanket and saw that Lowell was indeed telling the truth. The agents could see splotches of blood seeping through as Reid's face grew whiter.

"Lowell, I will not ask you again." Hotch cocked his gun, ready to shoot.

"K-Kenney?"

Lowell looked up, confusion mixed in his eyes as Patricia stepped out from behind the agents. His breathing quickened, changing his focus from the injured agent to the girl in front of him.

"Kenney, please…let the poor man go….this isn't right." The girl stuttered.

"Why are you here?" Lowell whispered.

"Kenney, you can come with me…we'll live as a family again….just leave them be…"

"But they destroyed our home! They deserve to suffer, Patty."

"No, they saved us…Jesse and Cyrus destroyed our home…please, let him go…"

"Can we live together again? As a real family?"

"Anything you want...anything, my dear brother."

Patricia held out her hand, forcing a small smile. Lowell was hesitant for a second, reaching out with his own hand. He slowly moved Spencer off of him and took hold of the younger girl's hand. JJ held her gun, but walked over to where he friend was laying.

"Patty, how did you find me?" Lowell asked, eyeing the cops that were slowly closing in on him.

"I…I heard what was…going on and…um…"

"You helped them, didn't you? You are no sister of mine!"

Lowell pulled out the pocket knife, swinging it towards the unarmed girl. She screamed as gunshots rang out through the room. Lowell fell to the ground, multiple shots to his back. Patricia covered her eyes and began to sob. Hotch lowered his gun, not feeling any shame for shooting the man.

"Spencer? Open your eyes…please…" JJ whispered.

"Call paramedics!" Hotch demanded from the surrounding officers.

He kneeled down beside JJ and felt his heart stop. He realized that his youngest agent wasn't breathing.

/

Morgan watched the clock move slowly, waiting for his friends to return back. Rossi and Prentiss refused to sit down, even though they were both on crutches. Garcia stayed seated by Morgan, holding his hand for comfort.

"Where are they?" Derek mumbled.

/

Hotch held his breath as the paramedics in the ambulance worked on Reid. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but from what was happening, it wasn't good. Hotch felt sick seeing all the blood on the young man.

"C'mon Reid…" Hotch whispered to himself.

The older man could feel the ambulance come to a stop and saw the doors open. He could only watch as they rushed Spencer inside, trying to save his life.

/

JJ walked into the hospital, heading towards the room holding her friends. She had held back her tears, but she didn't know how much longer that would last. The blonde opened the door, all eyes on her.

"JJ!" Emily exclaimed.

The liaison let her tears fall, showing her emotions to her team. Garcia hopped up, giving her friend a hug. Morgan knew something was wrong, and by looking at Rossi and Emily, they could tell too.

"JJ, where's Reid?" Morgan asked.

Garcia let go of JJ, needing to hear the answer.

"Surgery, but…the doctors said its best not to be hopeful…" she sobbed.

Derek couldn't breathe. Rossi and Prentiss slowly sat down as Garcia let a tear roll down her check. A world without Spencer Reid? None of the agents could imagine it. Hotch walked into the room, taking a seat in corner. He didn't look at anyone as he let his head fall into his hands.

"Lowell was right, taking away Reid would be the downfall of us all…" Hotch muttered.

* * *

Yay! You all should review :) But, let's not kill me for cliffhangers, 'kay? xD


	15. You Are Not Weak

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Wednesday, I watched the new Criminal Minds. Um, I'm not happy with that ending at all and I'm mad I balled like a baby! Did anyone else cry when they saw the teams reaction to Emily's 'death'? Especially Garcia and Reid's reactions? Then Thursday, I was in a play :D So I've been busy! But I have a four day break off from school, so hopefully I'll update faster, okay? ;)

I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters :)

* * *

The agents waited in Derek Morgan's hospital room, wanting to know how their youngest agent was doing. No one had even said a word since they arrived. Every time a doctor or nurse walked by, they all tensed up. Based off what the doctors said when Reid first arrived, they only had a small string of hope left.

After a few hours of waiting, a doctor finally walked in. Hotch was the first to stand up, followed by JJ and Garcia.

"I'm assuming you're all here for Spencer Reid, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes." Morgan answered.

"I'm glad he has such good friends. His surgery took longer than we expected. He had been stabbed several times, mostly in his lower abdominal area. There was a fair amount of blood loss and internal bleeding. However, we were able to stop it before it caused any real damage. He will be in a lot of pain when he wakes up and we wanted to confirm if it was okay to give him any narcotics." The doctor stated.

"No, no narcotics. He doesn't react well to them." Hotch replied.

"By the way, I do need to tell you, once again, to not bring this up around him. He was raped, for a long period of time while being with that Lowell man. There is bruising all over his inner thighs and bleeding-"

Garcia cleared her throat, hinting for the doctor to not state the details. He nodded, understanding immediately changing the subject.

"Well, he's being moved into a regular room at the moment. When we're done, you can visit him, but I can't guarantee that he'll be conscious. Oh, and please tell me this will be the last time I see any of you agents in here." The doctor chuckled.

"Thank you for everything." JJ smiled, watching the doctor leave.

Even with the news about what happened while he was held captive, the room seemed a little bit brighter once they knew their 'baby' was going to be okay.

/

`Hotch was the first one to go and see Reid. When he walked into the room, he felt like his heart broke a little bit. He hated seeing any of his agents injured, but with Reid, he was a danger magnet.

The older man took a seat by his co-worker and gave a small smile.

"I should put a tracking device in you, Reid. You keep getting into trouble, what am I going to do with an agent who always gets caught?" Hotch sighed.

"…not my fault…"

Hotch looked up and saw his younger agent opening his eyes.

"Glad to see you awake."

"…mhm…"

"I think Garcia bought you a ton of gifts, and I mean the whole gift shop." Hotch chuckled.

Reid sighed.

"I'll be back later. You have a whole group of people who are dying to see you."

Hotch got up walking out of the room and letting JJ in. She smiled, teary eyed, while sitting beside her friend.

"I was so worried about you." She whispered.

"…I'm fine…" Spencer mumbled, turning his head to face her.

"I know you are and I'm glad. Don't ever get caught again, okay? We thought we were going to lose you and what's a world without our genius?" JJ wiped away one of her tears.

Reid smiled at his friend.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Spence." The blonde muttered.

"JJ….it's not your fault….Please, don't blame yourself…."

"I just wish…I had gotten to you faster, then maybe…." She trailed off.

"I'm fine…don't do this to yourself…."

"You're right, Spence. I'm, um, going to send Garcia and Emily in, if that's okay."

The young agent nodded as JJ walked out. Prentiss and the bubbly analyst came in the room, holding small gifts.

"My baby! I am so glad you're okay! I missed you so much and I was about to lose it when-" Prentiss cut off Garcia with a glare.

"We're glad you're safe, Reid." The brunette smiled, setting her crutches down, taking a seat.

"I got you some gifts! I'm going to put the here, that way you can see all the gifts I got you! I missed you so much, Boy Wonder." Garcia grinned.

"You guys worry about me too much…" Reid chuckled.

"Of course we're going to worry about you! You're our family!" Prentiss stated.

"And you're my baby genius!" Garcia giggled.

All the injured agent could do was smile.

"Well, I have to go and get Rossi and Morgan. They're dying to see you! Especially my-"

"M-Morgan's alive?" Reid chocked.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Garcia questioned.

Prentiss got up and whispered something to the analyst. Garcia nodded, helping her friend get her crutches. Reid was still confused and shocked at what he had just heard.

"We'll be back later, okay?" Prentiss mumbled, leaving the room.

Reid sat there, feeling shocked. The man he thought was dead, who he cared so much for, was only a few rooms away from him.

/

Prentiss and Garcia walked into Morgan's room, confusion written all over them. Morgan was a wheel chair, on doctors' orders, so he could see his friend.

"How is he?" Rossi asked.

"He, um, he seems fine." Prentiss mumbled.

Morgan narrowed his eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Sweetheart, he thought you were dead." Garcia answered.

/

Garcia wheeled Morgan to the young agent's room. She opened the door and bit her bottom lip when he saw the look on his face. It was pure shock and confusion. Garcia wheeled her friend to the side of Reid's bed, and then left. Morgan gave him a small smile.

"Hey there, Pretty Boy." He said.

"You're alive…" Spencer whispered.

Morgan felt his heart break when he saw the tears in the young man's eyes.

"Kid, why would I be dead? I was shot, that's all, and I'm fine."

"He…he said you were dead…I saw you get shot….I thought…" Reid chocked back his tears.

"I'm here, Spencer."

The older agent grabbed Reid's handing, attempting to comfort him. He could only watch as the genius cried.

"I really thought….you….were dead…." He mumbled.

"But I'm not, I'm here. And I'm not leaving; I refuse to let you out of my site ever again."

Spencer nodded his, blinking away his tears. The agents sat in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

"I feel…so weak…." Reid sighed.

"Pretty Boy, you are not weak at all. You didn't give up and you stayed strong."

Morgan caressed Reid's hand, looking straight at him. The young agent didn't make eye contact; instead, he looked down at the bed sheets.

"Morgan…I gave up when I was with him….how is that being strong?"

"You're alive and fine. Most people would be having serious break downs and-"

"Just because I'm not 'breaking down' because of this doesn't mean I'm fine. I…I told everyone else I was fine…because I don't want them to worry….I could lose my job and…"

"Spencer, you need to tell people what's wrong. I hate that about you, ya know? You bottle everything up inside and deal with it by yourself. You have a family that can help you!"

Derek could feel anger rising up in him; he didn't want Reid doing this again. He didn't want to watch someone he cared about suffer alone.

"I don't want to be a problem to them…"

"A problem? Spencer, you are not a problem. You are a great person and every single person out in that waiting room loves you, including me. Don't do this to yourself."

Reid glanced over at Morgan, feeling the warmth of blush on his face. He looked back down at the sheets, avoiding eye contact again. A knock on the door caused both agents too look at the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rossi asked, walking in on his crutches.

"No, not at all; I'll call Garcia to come and take me back to the room. But I will be back, I promise." Morgan emphasized on the last thing he said.

Garcia was in the room within seconds, taking Morgan, and giving the two men a quick smile before leaving.

"How are you holding up?" Rossi took a seat beside Reid.

"Okay…it hurts to move..."

"Well, Hotch said no narcotics. So, I hope that was the right choice."

Reid nodded, realizing he didn't know if Rossi knew what had happened with Hankel. But at the moment, he didn't want to bring it up.

"I'm glad you're okay, kiddo. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here right now." The older man sighed.

"Everyone seems to be saying that same thing….how glad they are to see me alive…"

"Why wouldn't they? We all love you and we were worried sick about you. I think Morgan was going to lose it if he didn't see you."

"R-really?"

"He really cares about you, Reid."

Reid tried to hide his smile, but it came through. Rossi held back his chuckle, knowing exactly why the young agent was smiling.

"It's good to see you smiling again." Rossi said.

* * *

Please review! I shall give lots and lots of love if you do! :D


	16. You Made Him Cry?

Okay, this legit came to me when I was watching Breakout Kings :0 Weird, isn't it? But hey, random things give random thoughts of inspiration :D Anyway, this is a sorta happy chapter? I guess?

I do not own CM or the characters :)

* * *

Derek Morgan asked Garcia to take him back to Reid's room, once Rossi was finished talking to him. The analyst smiled as she helped her friend back to into the doctor instructed wheel chair. Rossi came back in the room, smiling to himself.

"What's with the smile, Rossi?" JJ questioned.

"It's good to see young love blossom in times of trouble." He chuckled.

Morgan gave him a puzzled look.

"Is that from a book you wrote or something?"

"Figure it out yourself, Morgan." Prentiss grinned.

Garcia wheeled Morgan out of the room, snickering. He gave her a look, but she refused to say anything. The agent shrugged his shoulder, giving up on his mysterious friends. When they got in the room, Reid looked over and smiled a little when he saw Morgan. Garcia waved as she left the room, hurrying back to the other agents.

"I told you I'd come back." Derek smiled.

"Why was Garcia grinning like she just won one of her video games?"

"I have no idea, Pretty Boy."

"I'm curious."

"Believe me; if it has to do with Garcia and the team, you probably don't wanna know."

"True, but don't you wanna know?"

"Not really. I'd rather stay in here and know you're okay."

Reid pressed his lips together, not saying anything. He had been trying to forget why he was in the hospital, but Morgan's comment jogged the memories back to him. Spencer slowly laid his head back on the hospital pillow and turned and faced the other wall.

"Reid?"

When the young agent didn't respond, Derek felt something was wrong.

"Spencer, did I say something out of place?"

Still no response.

"Spencer, whatever I said, I didn't mean it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and-"

"I want to be alone." Reid mumbled.

"What?"

"Morgan, please leave."

Derek sighed, getting out of his wheel chair. He glanced over, hoping that doctors weren't looking, and walked to the other side of the bed. The older agent winced when he sat down on the bed. He looked at his friend and felt bad, realizing Reid's eyes were moist with tears.

"Pretty Boy, what's wrong?"

"I-I was trying to forget….forget all the things he did….all the pain…" Reid whispered.

"Reid, this is something you can just forget-"

"I don't want to remember…I don't want to feel disgusting, Morgan…"

Morgan placed his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"I should've fought back…but once he said you were dead, I just…I couldn't…"

Derek sucked in his breath, not knowing what to say. His friend gave into a sick rapist, because he thought he was dead. What was he suppose to say to that?

Reid put his arm over his eyes, not wanting to face Morgan. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Morgan? I highly doubt you're allowed to be on that bed."

Both agents turned and faced their boss. Hotch was standing in the doorway with a concerned look in his face.

"I need to talk to Reid. I'll have one of the nurses come and take you back to your room, Morgan." Hotch stated.

Morgan sighed, going back to his wheel chair. A nurse came in moments later and took him out. Once he was gone, Hotch sat in the chair beside his injured agent.

"Reid, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." The genius replied.

He turned and faced his boss, hoping he didn't look like he had just been crying.

"I talked to Strauss about your condition."

Reid started to feel nervous talking about his condition and his job.

"She…she thinks it would be best if you went to therapy once a week and have a psych eval before you come back. After the eval, she'll determine whether or not you're suited to come back to work."

Hotch looked at Reid and felt horrible for having to tell him this. Strauss had originally wanted to have Reid taken off the team and go to therapy, but Hotch argued. He didn't want his youngest agent to lose his job; he knew it was one of the only things that kept him sane. But the look on his face now, it made Hotch wish they had never even taken this case.

"It's the best we can do for now, Reid. She did give all of us a two week break, so you'll have more time to recover before any of us head back."

"I…I don't know how to deal with this…I can't lose my job because of what happened…" Reid muttered.

"You're not going to lose your job, I can promise you that."

"What if…what if they put me on medications or something? I mean…Strauss might think I'll end up like my mother…."

"Reid, that's not going to happen, we're all here for you, to help you through this. You're our family, and we will stay by your side, okay? Don't let this get you down."

The younger agent bit his bottom lip and nodded. He believed his boss, but what if they treated him differently? Reid wanted everything to go back to the way it was before. He didn't want his friends pitying him because of what Lowell had done to him.

Hotch sighed, getting out of the chair. He nodded a goodbye to his friend before leaving the room.

/

The team sat in Morgan's room, waiting for their boss to come back. Garcia and Prentiss had been joking with Derek, talking about how much he cared for Reid. He tried to ignore it, but some of the things they said were hard to ignore. JJ and Rossi sat silently, watching as their friends bickered. Hotch walked in silently, not making eye contact.

"Can I see my baby boy now? You guys have already seen him more than I have!" Garcia whined.

"Go ahead. Try and cheer him up while you're at it, too." Hotch said.

Garcia hurried out of the room, happy that she got what she wanted.

"Hotch? How'd he take it?" JJ asked.

"Take what?" Morgan glared.

"Strauss wanted him off the team and I argued with her that she shouldn't do that. I got her wrath, but we came to an agreement of a psych eval and therapy once a week. I had to tell him." Their boss answered.

"I hate that woman…" Morgan hissed.

"Is Reid okay?" Rossi spoke.

"He's scared. He thinks Strauss is going to fire him. His major fear is that she'll believe he's going to be like his mother, and that she'll put him on medication and send him away."

"I need to see him." Morgan said, trying to get out of bed.

"Not a chance, Morgan. When I walked in, it looked like you upset him." Hotch sighed.

"You upset him?" JJ asked.

"No…Yes, I mean, I didn't mean to. I told him I'd rather make sure he was okay than know what goes through someone's mind. He said it reminded him of what he was trying to forget."

"He's trying to forget it? That's not something he can do, at least, not by himself." Rossi pointed out.

"Yeah, I told him that but it just caused him to cry-"

"You made him cry? What type of lover are you?" Prentiss questioned.

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to hear this argument.

"Lover? What are you talking about? We are not lovers, Prentiss." Morgan said, embarrassed.

"Okay, than what are you two? Because I know you're more than just 'friends'" She made quotations marks on the word friends.

Rossi and JJ just laughed.

"We're only friends, nothing more." Morgan sighed.

"So are you admitting to liking our little genius?"

"Prentiss, drop it."

"Oh, no. There is no way I'm letting this one go. This time, everyone, minus Garcia, is here to hear you love confession."

Morgan glared as Hotch mumbled something. The other two just continued giggling like teenagers.

"I am not admitting to anything." Derek stated.

"Morgan, I can go on with this all night." Prentiss grinned evilly.

/

"Hey there, Junior G-Man." Garcia smiled, walking into Reid's room.

"Hey Garcia." He responded.

"You haven't eaten any of the cookies and candy I got you. Why is that?"

"Not hungry, I guess."

The analyst sighed, knowing he was lying. He usually was when it came to him trying desperately to hide something.

"You can't fool me, love. I know when my babies are upset, and I know it now. What's eating you?"

"Nothing, Garcia."

"Liar. Tell the almighty Goddess of the All Knowing."

Reid gave a small smile. He loved when she gave herself nicknames.

"It's just…I don't want you guys pitying me…I want things to be normal…"

"Does that mean I should take the cookies back?"

The two friends looked at each other and laughed.

"No…I love all your gifts, Garcia…Just, don't treat me differently when I get out of here, okay?"

"You got it, Boy Wonder. Since I'm in here, do you want to play a card game or something?"

"Sure."

Reid was glad to play a simple game of cards, getting his mind off the events of the day.

* * *

Reviews make me uber happy :)


	17. I'm Going To Hit You Again

This chapter took me a while to write :0 I didn't know where I was going with it, so I just sorta typed and this is what happened(:

I do not own CM or the characters :0

* * *

Spencer Reid sat alone in the hospital room, wishing his friends had stayed longer. Most of them had headed back to the hotel, while Morgan was to stay overnight on doctors orders. Visiting hours were over, so even if they stayed, they weren't allowed to visit him. Reid sighed, knowing that sleep wasn't coming to him. He closed his eyes, making an attempt to fall asleep.

He opened his eyes when he heard the creaking sound of the hospital door being opened. The young genius tried to make out the figure in the doorway, but it was too dark. Once the person got closer, Reid felt his stomach drop.

"Hello again, my dear." The man hissed.

Reid bit his lip, trying to figure out if it was real or not.

"Did you miss me?" Lowell asked, pulling out a knife from his back pocket.

"Y-you're not real…this is just a nightmare…"

"Would you be able to feel pain in a nightmare? Do you feel this, Spencer?"

Lowell shoved the knife down into Reid's leg, causing him to scream. The killer's eyes gleamed with excitement as the young agent screamed.

/

Morgan awoke to the sound of nurses and doctors hustling around. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was midnight. He was confused as to why the doctors were running around. Morgan sucked in his breath when he heard one nurse call out a name.

"We need some general anesthetics to Spencer Reid's room, number twenty one!"

The older agent slowly got out of bed, wincing when his feet hit the floor. He still felt weak from the gunshot wound, but he ignored the pain. Morgan looked around the room, trying to locate his spare clothes. He smiled when he saw they were neatly folded in the chair. Quickly, he changed and left the room, hurrying to see what was going on.

"Sir! You can't be out here-" A nurse cried out.

"Ma'am, I'm with the FBI and I need to see what is going on with one of my agents." Morgan stated, pulling out his credentials.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't be here right now!"

Derek ignored the nurse, continuing to his partner's room. When he got there, there were a few nurses and doctors in the room. They surrounded Reid's bed, and were holding him down. Morgan felt sick looking at Reid, who was thrashing around and screaming out in pain. His eyes were closed, so he guessed the young agent was having a nightmare.

"You cannot be in here!" A doctor glared as Morgan pushed his way through to Reid's side.

Morgan ignored him, taking Reid's hand and placing the other on his friend's head.

"Spencer, it's just a dream. Wake up, kid." He whispered.

Reid stopped thrashing around, but his face still looked like he was in pain. The doctors mumbled amongst themselves, then slowly left the room. One stayed behind, the same doctor who told the agents about Reid's conditions.

"Pretty Boy, open your eyes. Nothing is going to get you, wake up." Morgan said, taking a seat beside the bed.

"I'm glad you came in when you did, Agent Morgan. But I'm not happy that you left your bed without informing one of us." The doctor sighed.

Morgan nodded an apology, focusing more on his friend. He smiled when he saw the pain from Reid's face disappear, and slowly open his eyes. Spencer sat up, looked around the room, and then wrapped his arms around Morgan. The older agent was a little shocked, but hugged him back. The doctor nodded before leaving the room.

"Are you okay, kid?" Morgan asked, not letting go.

Reid just buried his head into Morgan's chest, staying silent.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me now. Do you want me to stay here for the night?"

"…please…" Reid mumbled.

"You got it, Spencer."

/

Agent Hotchner and Prentiss were the first two agents to get to the hospital. They went to Morgan's room first, only to find it empty. One of the nurses told them that he left the room in the middle of the night. Hotch sighed, heading towards Reid's room. Prentiss giggled when they got to the room. Reid was fast asleep, with Morgan in the chair beside him.

"This proves my point, Hotch." She stated.

"I am not getting in this. I'd rather not deal with an upset Reid or an angry Morgan."

"Do you wanna get some coffee while we wait for them to wake up?"

"Sure."

The agents walked to the cafeteria, only to be greeted by JJ and Garcia, who were also entering the cafeteria.

"What are you guys doing here?" Prentiss questioned with a smile.

"Same reason you're here; to see our babies! But JJ wanted to grab some coffee for them before we headed to their room." Garcia grinned.

"Are they allowed to have coffee?"

"I talked the doctors in to giving out boys some, and the fact that I may have threatened them with a computer virus."

"Garcia, we've been over this." Hotch said.

"I know, I know, but I wanted to give the boys something to smile about and I know they love their coffee. It's worth it to see them happy."

/

Reid slowly opened his eyes, yawning, when he saw Morgan asleep in the chair beside him. At first, he was confused as to why he was there, and then it hit him. Last night, he had a nightmare, and Morgan came in the room to comfort him. He couldn't remember what happened after that. The young agent stared at his friend's sleeping face. He smiled to himself, realizing how attractive he looked when he was asleep. There was no worry or fear or any upsetting emotion, just peace.

Spencer then thought about what happened when he was with Lowell. How he felt when he thought Morgan had died. It made him think about how important he was to him. Reid sighed, knowing that they were just friends, but even so, he meant so much more.

"Staring at people when they're sleeping is a little odd, Pretty Boy. Even for you."

Reid jumped at the sound of Morgan's voice. His face turned red with blush, realizing his friend knew he was watching him.

"It's okay, kid. I'm just kidding." Derek yawned, stretching his arms.

He flinched when he felt the pain shot through his chest. Reid saw, and started to get nervous.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked.

"I'm fine; I just need to be careful when doing things…like yawning, apparently."

"Are you sure? Should I call in a doctor just in case?"

"I should be asking the same for you. How are you doing?"

"Okay…I guess."

Morgan sighed, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere with Spencer.

"I'm going to ask again, and you're going to tell me the truth. How are you doing?"

"You want the truth? I can't sleep because…when I close my eyes, he's always here….I feel like I'm going to break and…I don't want to lose my job…"

"Kid, Lowell is gone. Hotch killed him, JJ was there and she saw it. You are too strong to break and I know that. You can deny it, but it's true. And believe me; you're not going to lose your job. Hotch almost got this head bit of by Strauss just so you could stay."

"But-"

"Uh, uh, uh, no buts. I'll be here to help you through it too, got it? So don't worry."

Reid gave up, not wanting to argue with Morgan. He sighed, deciding to look away.

"Did I walk in on a lover's quarrel?" Prentiss laughed, coming into the room.

Both agents turned and faced their friend, who was grinning. Reid's face turned red and Morgan glared.

"Prentiss, I'm warning you." Morgan hissed.

"Oh, I'm not going to say anything. But everyone's here, they're wondering if they can come in and see you." The brunette said.

"Oh…um, sure…" Reid muttered.

"I'll go get them, don't do anything naughty while I'm gone."

The genius's face grew warmer with blush. He couldn't believe that Prentiss was making remarks like those.

"Ignore her. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Morgan mumbled.

"…Mhm…"

The team returned within moments, just like Prentiss had said. JJ walked in, holding two coffees. She handed one to Morgan and the other to Reid. Rossi and Prentiss hobbled in on their crutches, causing Reid to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Rossi asked.

"Now you two know how I felt on crutches." The young agent smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny." Rossi mumbled.

"So, when do I get out of here? Does anyone know?" Reid questioned, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Reid, you're going to be in here for a few more days. Plus, we're on vacation, why are you so worried about getting out of here?" Prentiss said.

"I don't want to be stuck in a hospital by myself while you guys are off doing whatever you like to do."

"I highly doubt you're going to be by yourself, dove. I know I'm going to stay down here for a few more days, heck, maybe even two whole weeks." Garcia chuckled.

"I know I'm staying. Nice beach, hot girls, and two weeks off? Count me in." Morgan laughed.

Reid felt a little hurt, considering Morgan just indirectly blew him off for 'hot girls' and the fact that he said he'd stay by his side. He knew it wasn't his friends' job to watch him, but it gave him a sense of peace and security. Reid didn't even see all the girls, including Rossi, were glaring at Morgan.

"You know what; you guys go out and have fun. I'll be out of here soon anyway, and then I'll probably go and see my mom." Reid faked a smile.

"What? No. I'll stay here with you." Morgan said.

"Oh, really? I thought you were going to see some girls and go to the beach?" Rossi huffed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. It's okay Morgan, go out and have some fun." The genius sighed.

"Morgan, I need to talk to you outside, now." Prentiss growled.

JJ and Garcia got closer to Reid, telling him something funny that happened in the cafeteria. He tried to smile, but his eyes gave away sorrow. Rossi mumbled something to Hotch, while Prentiss followed Morgan out of the room.

"Really, Morgan? Did you have to say that?" Prentiss said, using her crutch to hit Morgan's knee.

"Ow! What are you talking about?"

"Okay, you like him, so why talk about hanging out with girls? Did you see the look in his eyes when you said that?"

"No, I mean-"

"Exactly. Now, you're going to talk to him, got it? Or else, I'm going to hit you again."

* * *

I love when people review :)


	18. The End

OH MY GOSH! This is the last chapter :0 I might just cry! Nahh, I'll most likely write a sequel w/ what happens when they're all at the beach ;) Now that will be fun! Anyway, I thank everyone who read and loved this fic :D I love all my readers! By the way, anyone who loves Panic! at the Disco should get they're new album, I jammed out to it while typing this :) It's pretty epic!

I do not own CM or the characters :D

* * *

Emily Prentiss watched carefully as Morgan walked in to his friend's room. She had threatened Morgan into talking to Reid, but she knew it would take more than that to get him to talk.

Morgan sighed, walking back into the room. JJ and Garcia were giggling with Reid, who looked a little happier. Hotch and Rossi eyed the agent as he walked in, followed by Prentiss.

"He's a big dummy, so ignore him and his stupidity. I'll take care of him, Junior G-Man." Garcia smiled.

"And I'll be there to help her, of course." JJ added in.

"You guys don't have too…really, I'll be fine…" Reid whispered.

"C'mon, I know you're not. He just broke-" The analyst was cut off by a stern look from Prentiss.

"Hey guys, let's go get something to eat. We'll pick you guys something up, too." The brunette smiled, motioning for her team to leave the room.

Reid gave his friends a confused look as they all walked out the door, except for Derek Morgan. He took a seat beside the bed and glanced at the young genius.

"What was that about?" Spencer questioned.

"Nothing, just ignore anything Prentiss says, okay? Or Garcia and JJ and, ya know what? Ignore anything anyone says." Morgan grunted, putting his head in his hands.

"Why?"

"For once, Pretty Boy, just don't ask."

/

Morgan and Reid sat in the hospital room alone, talking about what they were going to do over their vacation. The younger agent was still a little hurt by what his partner mentioned earlier, but he tried to push it away. He only had to stay in the hospital for a few more days, so once he got out; he'd be with Morgan most of the time. At least, that was the plan, according to the older agent.

"You know, Reid, I was just kidding about the seeing girls." Morgan stated.

"It's okay if you really want to, Morgan. I don't blame you. I mean, who would want to hang out with an awkward, weird kid?" Reid tried to laugh.

"Who said you were awkward and weird? Well, I mean you are a little of both, but that's what I love about you."

Reid's face turned red with blush.

"Y-you like me being awkward and weird?"

"Pretty Boy, that's who you are, I would never want to change that." Derek smiled.

Reid returned the smile, face still warm with blush.

"When we get out of here, you wanna go to the boardwalk again?" The older agent asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

/

Over the next few days, the team booked a two week stay at the hotel, deciding to take a vacation at the beach. Morgan didn't leave Reid's side, unless it was too get a change of new clothes. The doctors told Reid that he was healing faster than they had expected and that he could leave a day or two earlier. He had a few nightmares, but Morgan was always there to comfort him.

The day they left the hospital, Reid winced when he walked out into the warm weather. His team was waiting for him, but he held back a laugh as he saw they were all in summer clothing. Hotch was in shorts, while JJ and Prentiss had bikini tops on, with shorts. Emily had a brace on her knee, but it didn't seem to bother her at all. Rossi wore a button up, short sleeved Hawaiian shirt with shorts, while Garcia had a very colorful sundress on.

"What are you guys wearing?" Reid chuckled.

"We're at the beach; I refuse to wear any form of work clothes here. Let me have my fun." Prentiss grinned.

"Speaking of which, you cannot wear long pants and sweater vests here, Spence." JJ mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Once again, Boy Wonder, we're at the beach. I think I'll take you shopping, and I'll find you something to wear." Garcia cheered.

Hotch and Rossi sighed.

"Um, I'd rather not-"

"Uh, uh, Spence, I'll go with you, too. I think we girls should all go out and get him something. That way, the boys can have 'man' time." The blonde grabbed Reid's arm before he could protest.

Garcia grabbed his other arm, and the two women dragged their friend away. Prentiss laughed as she followed behind on her crutches. Morgan waved, while Reid cried out for help.

"Man time? And what are we suppose to do with that?" Rossi muttered.

"I think there's a pool at the hotel. We can hang there until the girls are finished with Reid." Hotch suggested.

"I'm in." Morgan said.

"No flirting with girls, Morgan." Rossi winked.

"I could say the same for you!"

"I'm not taken by someone already."

Hotch and Rossi walked away, laughing amongst themselves, leaving Morgan awestruck.

/

Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss threw a pile of clothes at their friend for him to try on. They had been at the local mall for a few hours, and Reid was already tired. He was impressed by how much energy all three girls had, though. The young agent sighed, as he once again, went into the dressing room.

When he took off his shirt, he winced in pain. He looked in the mirror, grimly staring at his scars. They covered his abdominal area, and he still had a few fading bruises. Reid felt even worse when he changed into shorts. Before he put them on, he frowned at the bruises on his legs and inner thighs. It brought back memories of what had happed.

Reid felt his chest tighten up, but he knew it was nothing. He bit his lip, putting on a white t-shirt, followed by a light blue, sleeveless hoodie. The next thing was a pair of tan shorts, knee length. He looked in the mirror and was a little shocked at what he saw. The person in the mirror looked nothing like an agent who just got out of the hospital. It gave him a small boost of confidence.

"Spence, hurry up! We wanna see what you're wearing!" JJ shouted from outside the dressing room.

The genius sighed, shyly opening the door and walking out. All three girls grinned widely; even a few passing girls stopped for a second and stared.

"You look adorable!" Garcia said.

"I agree completely. It looks great on you, Reid." Prentiss smiled.

"T-thanks." Spencer stuttered.

"Now, swim wear! And maybe, we can trim that hair of yours." The blonde spoke, observing her friend.

/

The girls and Reid returned after numerous hours of shopping. Morgan laughed as they walked in, carrying way to many bags. He stopped, though, when he saw Reid walk in. His hair was a little shorter, and he was wearing different clothes. He looked attractive, and Morgan was most definitely not the only one noticing. The older agent glared when he saw a few girls' flash smiles at the young genius, causing him to blush.

"Jealous, Morgan?"

Derek jumped at the sound of Prentiss's voice behind him. He turned to face her, narrowing his eyes.

"You can either, go hang out with Reid, or, you can help Garcia and JJ with all the things they bought." She whispered.

Morgan sighed, walking towards the young man, who was being admired by so many strangers.

"They sure got you a lot of attention, kid." He chuckled.

"I-I don't know what I should do! They all keep staring, and it's a little weird." Reid muttered.

"How about we go out? Like to the beach, or something?"

"I liked the boardwalk, especially the Ripley's Believe It or Not. Should we ask if they want to go too?"

"If you'd like, it's up to you."

Morgan watched as Reid went over and asked the other agents if they wanted to join them. He smiled when Prentiss immediately agreed, followed by everyone else. Morgan was glad everything was back to normal, in a way.

Spencer had a smile back on his face, but underneath, Morgan knew the scars were there. He also knew, they would never go away. But that was fine, because he was there to help him though it. He'd help him through anything. Derek cared about him, more than anything, really. It was just a matter of time before the young agent was back to his normal self. When he came through, though, he would be there.

"Morgan? Are you coming?" Reid's voice broke his thoughts.

"Yeah, Pretty Boy, I'm coming."

Derek walked up beside his partner, grinning. Reid blushed, sticking his hands in his pockets. They walked out into the warm sun, ready to forget what happened in the past, and go forward.

"This still proves my point." Prentiss whispered, following behind.

_In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends - Martin Luther King Jr._

_

* * *

_Please, please, please review the last chapter :)


End file.
